Solar Scouts
by SolarPluto
Summary: Sixth Episode is IN!Sora Mitchell is 14 and lives in Lakeside USA. All of a sudden his dog starts talking. He becomes Solar Pluto, boy Sailor Scout. Now he must search for the Prince of Pluto before two Queens named Queen Ruby and Queen Sapphire find him
1. Episode 1: P Can Mean Something

Hi Everybody,

Welcome to your first trip to Solar Scouts. Hope you like it. Have a nice day. Remember this involves around my real life, but none of these characters are the person's real name. Bye.

**Episode 1- P Can Mean Something**

Sora Mitchell was walking to school, Lakeside Jr. High,

early one morning. Sora is 14 years old. Has dirty blond hair, and dark blue eyes. He's in the 8th grade. He wears rectangular shaped glasses and he's 5'8. He lives in a town called Lakeside. Fifteen minutes later he got there. On the grounds his most trusted friend, Nyru, was standing there.

"Hi, Nyru (yawn)."

"Hi, (yawn)."

"I don't get it, how can they make kids get up this early?"

"Don't ask me (yawn)."

Nyru was also 14. She had red and blonde mixed color hair. She was about 5'5". She was pretty cool. She also wore glasses. They started walking into the cafeteria.

"Nyru, isn't your mom a psychic?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to talk to her about something."

"Well, you can talk to me about it! I am too."

They sat at a table.

"Alright, but I still want to talk to your mom!"

"Okay, now what happened?"

"Okay... I have this dream. I'm standing in this valley. One side of this valley, the sun is shining and has fields. The other side is a forest and has dark clouds. What does it mean?"

"I don't know. Go ask my mom. I only wanted to know. Hee hee."

It was now 2:30 and school's out. Everybody scattered out of the building. Sora and Nyru walked to her house. They got to the door, opened it, and,

"MOM, SORA WANTS TO SEE YOU!"

Nyru's house is very decorative and fancy. Nyru's mom, Mrs. Fandal came down in robes.

"Oh, Sora! Good to see you come on up!"

They all walked up stairs. They walked into a room. It was painted red. Beads were hanging from the ceiling. In the middle of this room was three pillows and a small round table. Sora and Nyru dropped their bookbags and sat down in a circle.

"Okay, now Sora tell us what the dream is."

Sora told them what he told Nyru earlier.

"Okay, this will be easier than I thought. Everyone hold hands."

They all took each other's hands.

"Okay, now concentrate and close your eyes. Now Sora

picture yourself in a room with only a really crappysofa and a TV with a white screen."

Sora pictured that.

"Now sit on the sofa and close your eyes, then open them and look at the TV. Sora what do you see."

"The letter P."

Nyru laughed. Sora came back from his dream.

"Really?" Mrs. Fandal asked.

"Yep. I need to go home. See you later."

He got his school bag and quickly walked out of the

room and then out of the house.

'Whats P supposed to mean?' he thought.

Edge of the city

The city of Lakeside was right next to the ocean. About a mile out in it, lies a castle under water. It was gigantic. Part of the castle was actually buried in the sand. This castle was called Amethyst Castle.

In the tallest tower, was the queens' throne. There was no king, just two queen's. They weren't sisters they were...Lesbians. These Queen's names were, Queen Ruby and Queen Sapphire. The castle was still filled with air. The tower was dark and musty. All that was in there was some ragged out tapestreys hanging fromthe wall. Mold and mildew growing everywhere. And a red rug rolled up to the throne of these two queens. Queen Ruby has brown hair, red eyes, a golden crown with red rubies in it, and red and black robes. Queen Sapphire has black hair, blue eyes, a golden crown with blue sapphires in it and blue and purple robes. They were both sitting at their thrones holding hands.

"Waynica's(Wayne.e.ca) late!" Ruby complained in her husky voice.

Waynica was one of their generals. She was a woman with dark red hair, dark eyes, pale white skin, and wore a lot of black.

"Honey just calm down," she said in her feminine voice, "What is she coming here for?"

"You'll see."

Just then a woman in black high boots, very short black pants (like the Star-lights) and a black flashy top appeared in the room.

"You called for me," she said in a lazy voice.

"Girl, what did we tell you about approaching us like that!" Ruby exlaimed.

"Sorry, your majasty's, now let's cut to the chase."

"Now, as you probably know," Ruby started, "today is our 1100th anniversery!"

"Oh! I'm sorry I forgot! It's really October 10th

already?"

Sapphire grew angry.

"That means we've been stuck down here for 1000 YEARS!"

Her voice could have been heared all around the castle.

"You know," Waynica started, "you're not the only one."

"Save it!" Ruby said, "Anyway, remember 900 years ago

I said that on this day 900 years later we were going to take over the world if none of the Solar Scouts awakened."

"Those Solars Scouts, I hate them for what they did to us!"

"Well," Waynica said pulling out a piece of paper, "according to these

calculations none of the Solars have awakened."

She handed the paper to Sapphire.

"I still remember how we got down here," Ruby said.

"1000 years ago we were going to take over the Solar system. Our castle was floating in outer space, then we arrived at planet Pluto. The Solar Scouts were there and the Prince. The fight went very well. We practically destroyed planet Pluto. Until the Prince blasted us with the Imperium Golden Crystal.

The blast was so powerful it sent us to this very planet called Earth, to this very ocean, exept of course it was at the top. Then I realized, we can't start from Pluto we have to start here. We took over this very town and turned it to ruins. Then the Solar Scouts, the Prince, and the King came to Earth. We had a big battle there too. Then we killed the Solar Scouts, the Prince got upset. He used the rest of his power to blast our castle with the Golden Crystal. None of the castle fell apart, only minor damage, but the Prince died. Then the King took his

scepter with the Golden Crystal. He used some of his power to send the Solar Scouts and the prince to future life on Earth. Then he blasted us in to the castle, put a barrier around it and sunk us to

the bottom of the ocean. He then used the rest of his power to restore Earth. He separated the Golden Crystal into six of his most trusted subjects and the Prince, to recharge more easily and to protect it.Then he went back to planet Pluto and eventually died there."

Sapphire was in tears. Waynica fell asleep.

"Waynica!"

"Oh, um what?"

"You have been chosen as our first general, to take over the city!"

"What, really?"

"Yes. Your mission is to take over these humans and give us their energy!"

"I will not let you down."

She disappeared.

Mitchell Residence

Sora got home.

"Hello is anyone here?"

He guessed no one was home. His dog Stinky came running in the room. Stinky was a French poodle. Very cute and he's small. He was black and very excited. He was always happy to see him. Sora petted him and went to his room.

'Alright I'll take a nap and then do my homework.'

He started going to sleep then he peeked and saw Stinky. He was sitting on the floor.

"Stinky want to come up?"

"No, I want to talk to you," Stinky said.

"WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Shhh," Stinky started to talk.

The room was silent.

"What do you want?"

"Now, first off my real name is Colden, but if you have to call me Stinky I grew a liking to that name. Second, I came here to tell you of your mission."

"Mission?" Sora said concerned, "What mission?"

"The mission you've been destined to fight for centuries!"

Sora looked at him for a second. Then he jumped off his bed and said,

"I don't wanna hear it."

He walked to his computer and logged in.

"What! You can't do that!"

"Yes I can," Sora said typing violently. All of a sudden the screen went off.

"What the ..." he muttered.

He turned it back on again, but it turned off. Sora turned to Colden (Stinky). He had a moon symbol on his head.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm going to stop when you listen."

Sora glared at him for a second.

"You have one minute."

"Watch this!"

He flipped in the air and over where he flipped: a one foot

long stick with a crescent moon on top. The moon was colored yellow and the stick was gold and on the top before the crescent moon is a black circle with blue a robotic P in the middle.

"WOW, you can do magic too?"

"Not precisely; your destiny is to serve as Solar Pluto from the planet

Pluto. The warrior of ice and the protector of the Prince of Pluto. Be careful with that scepter it's the Prince of Pluto's. Sora, are you listening?"

"This symbol I've seen it somewhere before..."

He just stared at the letter P.

"I'll leave you alone awhile."

Amethyst Castle

Waynica was in the lab surrounded by tables and test tubes filled with chemicals. Waynica was typing on her computer designing her demon. She was finally finished. She pressed the "Enter" button and a list of ingredients showed on the computer. She went over to another table

and put all of the ingredients in a vial.

"FINALLY FINISHED!"

She went back to her computer and clicked on match-ups. It found one very quickly.

"Time to pay a visit to the Fandal Residence."

She teleported out of the lab.

Fandal Residence

"Nyru! You want some tea?" asked Mrs. Fandal.

"No thank you. I'm going to go practice violin."

"Okay!"

Nyru went up the stairs. Mrs. Fandal went into the kitchen and took out a china cup when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Mrs. Fandal shouted.

Mrs. Fandal rushed to the door and opened it. Waynica was outside.

"Um, hi, my car just broke down. Can I use your phone?"

"Sure," Mrs. Fandal said letting her in. Nyru came down stairs.

"Mom, did you see my- who's this."

"Oh, I'm... Jessica," Waynica said.

"Hi, Nyru," she said.

They shook hands, but when they touched they both got a strange feeling and let go.

"So," Nyru started, "Are you a... stripper or something?"

"Um...Yes!"

Nyru gave a weird look. (NOTE: Waynica does not know what a stripper is.)

"Oh," said Mrs. Fandal, "the phone's upstairs let me get it."

She hurried upstairs. Nyru turned her head away from Waynica. Waynica took out a dropper with green liquid in it. She put it in her tea.

Nyru saw her.

"What are you doing?"

Mrs. Fandal came down the steps, but Waynica was acting normal.

"Here it is!" Mrs. Fandal said giving the phone to Waynica.

Waynica just started pressing numbers. Mrs. Fandal was about to take a sip of tea when...

"MOM, DON'T DRINK IT!"

"SHUT UP!"

Waynica waved her hand and blasted Nyru into the wall.

"NYRU," her Mom cried. Waynica turned around and pointed

her finger at Mrs. Fandal.

"She's of no importance to you any more."

A psywave came out of her hand. Mrs. Fandal was hypnotized. She just stood there.

"Take a sip of your tea," Waynica said. She obeyed and took a light sip. She started coughing violently, so violently that she dropped her china on the floor and smashed. A black circle formed around her and turned into a beam.When it calmed down standing up was a tall woman with gray skin, black hair in a ponytail, and huge black eyes.

"Psychic Youta, reporting for duty master," it said in a dark, faint voice.

"Youta," Waynica addressed, "go and get lots of energy for Ruby and Sapphire."

"Consider it done!"

She flew charging through the door.

"Hey you!" someone called from behind Waynica. She turned around and Nyru threw a vace at her. Waynica put her hand up and it smashed before it got to her.

"MA-" Nyru started but she didn't get to finish because

Waynica held her hand out and a purple and black sparkly powder came flying out at Nyru.

"This will make you forget everything."

Waynica stopped and disappeared. Unfortunately Nyru didn't forget.

'Weakling. A fool could resist that. Oh, I got to find out what's happening'

Sora's House

Sora was surfing the web when Colden came in.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Well no, but I just better accept who I am."

"Don't worry; you'll grow a liking to it!"

"Php, yeah right," he said picking up his wand, but the symbol of Pluto was not blue anymore, but a light red.

"Colden. What does it mean when the wand's symbol is glowing red?"

Colden stopped dead.

"That means danger is in the city!"

"NO, not yet! I'm not ready!"

"You don't have to be Sora! Just take the scepter and say Pluto Planet Power!"

"(Gulp) Pluto Planet Power."

"Louder!"

"PLUTO PLANET POWER!"

(Transformation)

Sora's in an undershirt and boxers and a plain white shirt and black pants with two white strips down the sides appear on him. Then black shoes appear on his feet and white gloves on his hands. On his face a black sweat band appears on his head with a metal Pluto symbol in the

middle and on the edge of his glasses small white wings appear at the ends.

"Wow this is so cool!"

"No time Pluto. Look into the wand and see where the demon

is!"

Pluto looked into the moon part of the wand and a screen appeared and it showed a monster at the Shell station.

"It's at the Shell station... That's three blocks away!"

"Come on go!"

Shell Gas Station

Youta was just taking the last energy out of the last human in the store when suddenly...

"Stop right there!"

Youta turned around. It was a guy in a plain white shirt and black pants. A dog was with him.

"Who are you?"

"Um... I'm Solar Pluto and I'll be the one to defeat

you!"

"I'm shaking!"

She flicked her hand and Solar Pluto flew charging out the door and flew into one of the gas pumps. Gas leaked all over the place. Youta came out of the building and levitated six feet in the air. Solar Pluto got up and Colden ran to him.

"Solar Pluto, are you okay?"

"NO! I just hit a pump for cryin' out loud!"

Youta started shooting black energy balls at Pluto. Pluto started running around in circles dodging them.

"Colden, I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Pluto, use your attacks. Say Pluto Ice Balls!"

"PLUTO ICE BALLS!"

(Attack)

In the background a blizzard is occurring and Pluto appears, holds out his hand and snow balls shoot like machine guns.

End attack)

He aims at Youta and hits her with a lot of snow balls.

"I like that attack!"

"OW! That hurt! FEEL MY WRATH!"

Youta held out her hands and concentrated. Around were the pumps were the ground started to crack.

"Pluto," Colden started, "she's going to take the gas tank under the pumps and throw it at us!"

"AHHHHHHHHH. I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Pluto got a weird expression on his face.

"Pluto, she's obviously possessed. Now there's only one way to stop her! We need someone to constantly attack her, and then you heal her!"

"Can you attack her?"

"No, but I can see who it is if someone weakens her!"

"Then we're screwed and I didn't even write my will!"

They look up at Youta and all of a sudden she catches fire! She fell to the ground (lucky to a place where no gas was leaking).

"That's not any ordinary fire!" Colden says.

"Colden, see who it is!"

A moon symbol formed on Colden's head and a beam came out of it and hit Youta. Some kind of spirit came out of her for a second, it was Mrs. Fandal!

"That's Nyru's mom."

"Pluto, heal her now before she turns into a crisp! Say Pluto Healing Action! Pluto you really need to concentrate!"

Pluto took out the scepter and held it in the air. He closed his eyes.

"PLUTO HEALING ACTION!"

He aimed his wand at Youta and a shower of sparkles hit her and she turned back into an unharmed Mrs. Fandal. Energy waves came out of her and went into the store back into the people.

"I did it." he said in a faint voice, "I did it! I did it!"

He picked up Colden and started jumping up and down. Colden was facing the building. He saw a silhouette of a woman standing at the top. Before he could get a good look she disappeared.

"Pluto! Let's get her out of here before people start swarming in!"

"Okay!"

**(End of Episode One)**

Episode 2- Mandi Kolb is a transfer student to Lakeside Jr. High.

She's not good at making friends, and she gets into a lot of fights.

So Sora tries to become her friend. Meanwhile Waynica is forming a plot to totally finish off Solar Pluto once and for all. The battle continues in Episode 2- Jupiter, The Sailor Scout!


	2. Episode 2: Jupiter, the Sailor Scout

Hey everybody,

Welcome back! This chapter is dedicated to all my friends who inspired me to make this story and all my fans. Bye.

Thank you to Sirenic Griffin and X00001 for the reviews and yes Griffin I have a dog named Stinky, but I can't help it my dad named it!

October 13, Monday

**Episode 2- Jupiter, the Sailor Scout**

Sora arrived at school earlier than usual to think before he had to go through the day. He wasn't supposed to be there that early, but the woods were surrounding the school so he went there. He go very deep in, but just enough so he can see people arriving at the school. He sat down and put his book bag aside.

'Why was I chosen to be a Solar Scout? Why me, out of everybody?'

A voice came to his head.

'You weren't chosen, you were destined.'

'Sounds like something Colden would say!'

He reached into his backpack and pulled out the Pluto scepter.

Colden made him carry it around in case he had to transform. Sora got use to calling him Colden except for when his was around his Mom or Grandma he would use his original name: Stinky.

Sora looked at the scepter in his hand and thought, 'Should I just leave it here or do the right thing?' In a quick decision he decided not to. He saw people coming into the school so he left. He walked to the front of the school to wait for his friends.

Just then, Nyru came walking on the grounds. Sora noticed that she had a long cut on her right side of her forehead. Sora walked up to her.

"Nyru what happened?" he said with concern, it was the only way to get her to say something.

"Nothing."

"No, something's wrong."

"Okay you heard about the monster going around the city last Friday?"

"What did it come to your house?"

"Not actually, the person who conjured it did."

He remembered her mom was the one who was possessed.

"Who was it?"

"Some stripper named Jessica."

Sora didn't know who she was, and he didn't want to know.

They both walked toward the school.

Amethyst Castle

Waynica smashed some vials in her lab with a energy ball.

'How could it have failed' she thought, 'it was the perfect

plan!'

She went to her computer and took the mouse and clicked play.

It showed the part were her demon caught fire. She paused it. She analyzed the fire and punched in letters and numbers. The computer said "Zero point two percent gas."

'That can't be right.'

She typed in more letters and the computer said, "Zero point

nine percent stress."

She just flipped the pictures in different angles till she saw the building view, there was a silhouette of a woman holding a flame in her hand. She was starting to type some more codes in when her computer just shut off.

"NOOO!"

Just then Queen Ruby appeared in the lab.

"Waynica, you failed!"

She turned around.

"I wasn't expecting company!"

The computer turned on again.

"I thought you said that none of the Solar Scouts have awakened!"

The room's walls turned into a giant screen. It started playing the battle with Youta and Solar Pluto.

"That Solar Scout must have awakened after I took the scan! I mean look at the way he's battling!"

The screen now showed the picture Waynica was trying to decode.

"Who is that?"

"Um, I'm not sure."

There was a moment of silence.

"When you scanned, Waynica, did you only scan for Solar Scouts?"

"Yes."

"I told you to scan any Scout that has powers."

"What was the point in doing that?"

"WWWWAYYYYYYYYYNNNICCCCCCCCAAAAAAA!"

Her cry was so loud it blasted Waynica into the wall and she crashed on the floor.

"There is a very good reason why. There was a group of scouts that helped the Solar Scouts while we were taking over Pluto. Now we have problems!"

"Should we just quit?"

"No! We already tried to attack. We'll just keep attacking. What I want you to do is to finish off Solar Pluto once and for all. Got it?"

"Yes, Milady."

Ruby disappeared. Waynica calmly went to work.

Lakeside Jr. High School

Sora, Nyru, and their other three friends: Kay, Renee-nay (that's what everyone called her), and Mike were sitting on the school grounds. Kay was 14. She wore colored contacts that made her eyes dark green. Her hair was light brown and she was about 5'4.

Renee-nay just turned 14. She had brown hair put back into a ponytail. She was about 5'6 and she was a little chubby. Mike was one of Sora's friends. He had black spicked hair and brown eyes. He was about as tall as Sora. All of them were talking about carriers.

"I don't really know what I'm going to be," Kay said.

"I'm going to be a-" Mike started, but he got cut off by Renee-nay.

"Mike, we really don't want to know; besides you told us a half a million times!"

Mike just hesitated. Nyru piped up.

"Hey look over there it's that new girl!"

She pointed over by a tree where a girl with short curly blond hair, green eyes, and very fat was sitting by it.

"Hey, I heard of her!" Mike started, "She's that girl that's being talked about all over school! She said she gets into a lot of fights and has no friends since she got here."

"She's in my violin class," Nyru said, "she has a very bad attitude!"

"You take violin?" Sora asked. Nyru just sort of shoved

him.

"She's in our P.E. class," Renee-nay and Kay said.

All of a sudden a voice in the back of Sora's head said,

"You should make friends with her."

He just stared for a minute.

"I'm going to make friends with her."

They all just sort of looked at him.

"Sora," Mike started, "I know you've done some pretty insane stuff in the past like made a stink bomb in science, joined the gifted class, made-out with my girlfriend-"

"Mike, we don't need examples! And I joined the gifted class, only because my Dad said I had to!"

"But you live with your Mom," he said.

"That's so not the point!"

He got up and started walking away, but he stopped and turned around.

"Oh yeah, and you know your girlfriend was on to me!"

He just walked away. He got to were the new girl was sitting; she was sketching some kind of burned down town on a sketch pad.

"Hey that looks pretty good!" he said to her.

She looked at him.

"Just leave me alone little pest!"

"Hey I'm just trying to be your friend!"

"I don't need friends! I don't need anyone!"

He just stood there.

"I'm Sora."

"I'm Mandi, now leave me alone!"

"Are you interested in art?"

She just stared at him.

"Yeah, a little."

Sora sat down and started talking to her. In just a couple of minutes he found out that she was 15 and had to transfer schools because she beat up her teacher because she failed her.

"Okay well I better be going my other friends are waiting," Sora said, "but we're having a study group tomorrow here. Want to come?"

She paused.

"I'll be there."

"Great! See ya later!"

He walked away back to his friends.

"So how did it go?" Mike asked.

"Okay, but not to mention this to soon, but were having a study group tomorrow here. Be there!"

"With her!" Renee-nay started, "Um I'm not going to make it."

"Me neither," Kay said.

"Count me out," Mike said.

"I got violin practice," Nyru said.

"Oh come on!" Sora said, "Nyru's the only one here with an actual excuse. Renee-nay you're just trying to get out of it; besides you're failing in 2 subjects. Kay that goes for you too. Mike you're never busy!"

"Alright fine I'll go!" Mike said.

"Me too," Kay said.

"I'll go too," Renee-nay said.

"Okay it's settled! Tomorrow after school in the library."

The bell rang. Sora was going to Math now.

"Bye, see ya later!"

Amethyst Castle

Waynica was finished her demon and got the ingredients. It was a very complicated formula. It had over one-hundred ingredients.

"It's the only way to defeat Solar Pluto once and for all!" she said to herself. She got to work.

Sora's House; later that night

Sora was up at 7:30 studying for a math quiz laying on his bed when Colden came in his room.

"Hey, Sora. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Well I came in your room to use your computer."

Sora took his head out of the book he was reading and stared at him with concern.

"My computer... Sssuuurrreeee, whatever."

Colden, with his tiny paw, pushed the computer button then jumped on the seat and pressed the monitor button. Sora was just constantly watching Colden type with his paws. A couple of minutes later, Sora

finally spoke.

"Where did you learn this?"

"Something I picked up from you."

Sora just made a face at him. Then the computer spoke the words, "Welcome, Colden."

"People know you on the Internet?"

"Oh no, this is H-Q."

"HQ as in Headquarters?"

"Yes. Hem- hem HQ tell us what you have for news on the enemy."

"Type in code."

Colden typed it in.

"We have three new reports," the voice for H-Q said, "the first is that the repairs on Shell Gas Station are now complete, but gas still cost you $1.98."

"He knows about our battle?" Sora asked.

"Continue HQ."

"Thank you, Colden. Second Report is that the demon known as Psychic Youta, didn't catch fire on accident. Maybe some source of fire energy. The last report is a new girl going to Sora's school."

A picture appeared on the screen. Sora looked at it. It was Mandi!

"That's Mandi Kolb! What does this have to do with her?"

"She has a mysterious aura surrounding her. She could be connected with the demons that are attacking."

"Mandi? No can't be. I know she gets into a lot of fights, but a demon. No!"

"Just be on your guard Pluto." HQ addressed and the computer turned off.

"Mandi can't be a demon Colden!"

"Who knows," he said, "Well I'm going to bed."

"Alright! Good night."

Colden left the room. Sora stayed up for another hour studying and fell asleep with his book in his hands.

Sora's Dream

Sora was standing in a field the sky was orange from the sunset. One side was a plane with grass that seemed to go on forever. This was also the side that the Sun was setting on. The other side was a forest with high trees and a black sky filled with black clouds. Sora, not knowing this is a dream always called this place Neutral Field. A voice all of a sudden called to him.

"Pluto. Pluto. You must choose a side sooner or later."

"Who are you."

"The planet, Pluto, is a neutral planet, but to win the fight of the Negaverse you must choose a side. You can't win the battle neutral."

"I want to go to the dark side, but I also want to go to the light side. I'm confused!"

"Pluto... Pluta... Pora... Sora wake up!"

Sora's Room

Sora opened his eyes and his clock radio was going off and Colden was at his side. He turned it off.

"Sora, you kept moaning."

Sora just stared. He started getting ready for school and said bye to his Mom and walked out the door.

It was 1:22. Sora was in his Math class doing an assignment. Sora's teacher Mrs. Hudson came handing out there algebra test. She came to Sora personally. She gave him back his test and to his surprise he got a 72. That's not normal for Sora.

"How did this happen?"

"Sora," Mrs. Hudson started, "You're starting to slip in this class."

"Someone must have forged this test, I've got it mastered."

"I'm sorry, Sora. Maybe you should stay after school today."

"I can't."

"Why not."

Sora didn't want to tell her why.

"Just because."

"That's not good enough."

"I just can't!" he shouted.

"Sora, I'm sorry, detention for being a smart ass!"

"That's insane!"

"It's true! Now get back to work!"

Sora groaned.

Amethyst Castle

Waynica awoke to find herself laying on a desk. She must have fallen asleep trying to create a demon. She was in the middle of mixing ingredients.

'I'd better get back to work.'

Lakeside Jr. High School

The final bell rang at 2:30 everyone in Sora's class left except him.

'Detention sucks!' he thought to himself, 'what is everyone going to say when I don't show up?'

Kay and Renee-nay were walking to the library. Just before they got there Kay said, "Oh, I forgot one of my books, it's in my locker. I'm going to go get it!"

"Whatever," Renee-nay said with an attitude.

Kay started walking down the hall. Renee-nay walked in the library. By the library door Waynica appeared and saw Kay.

'She will be good for possessing.'

She disappeared. Kay thought she heard something and turned around. Nothing was there and she just kept walking. Sora, still in his hour detention, only had forty-five minutes to go.

'Come on! Why can't I just forward time? But then again I can't face my friends right now!'

Nyru was running late to get to her bus that leaves fifteen minutes after the school bell. She was in Gym class, then she saw Mandi.

"Nyru?"

"Oh, hi Mandi," she said with no expression, "shouldn't you be going to that study group with Sora and them?"

"Oh I... forgot."

Nyru hesitated.

"Something is telling me that you didn't forget and that you don't want to go."

Mandi sighed.

"I'm just too scared and nervous."

"Mandi, you don't have to be nervous. Sora is nice and he will make friends with anyone and everyone else is completely normal. Okay maybe except Mike, but you don't have to be scared."

There was a moment of silence.

"Thanks Nyru. Don't you have to go to violin practice?"

"Oh no, I forgot!"

She ran out of the gym at top speed. Mandi smiled and went out the back way looking for the library. Nyru just missed the bus as it turned the corner on the highway.

"Well that's just great," she said to herself, "...Sora has a study group today."

Waynica appeared at the end of the hall and she took out her demon formula that was in the form of a blob and it levitated over her hand and floated to a locker and went in. Waynica heard somebody coming down the hall and she hid behind a locker. Kay started walking down the hall when she got to her locker she started turning the dial and then she opened it when a blob stuck on to her face. She struggled to get it off, but it started to morph over her. One it was all over her body she turned into a demon wearing a green cap with an antenna sticking out. Also wearing a green jumpsuit and had white powder all over her face. Waynica confronted her.

"Gousta! Collect all the energy you can find."

Without a word she zoomed down the hall and Waynica followed her.

Mandi was walking around.

"Where is that stupid library!"

Just then someone come charging out of the doors and Mandi just stopped. She then saw someone following her. Mandi hid and saw Waynica and saw her disappear right before her eyes.

"Evil Stripper?"

She ran to where the demon. Sora was still in detention.

'Alright come on three O'clock.'

He looked at his bookbag and saw that a red glow was coming out of it.

'Oh no, not an attack!'

He opened his bookbag and looked at the wand and saw it was in the library.

'That's where everybody is at!'

He ran out of the classroom.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Mrs. Hudson screamed.

She walked behind him, but Sora was running.

Nyru ran in the library, not knowing there was a demon in there. The demon sucked all the energy out of Renee-nay. The demon looked at her and before she could do the same to her. Nyru ran. Mandi was running to the library when she saw Nyru running out of a door. Mandi, being stubborn, walked in there. She saw the demon and screamed and

hid behind one of the book shelves. The demon blasted electricity at her and blasted books off the wall. Sora was running down the hall pulling out his scepter.

"Colden, can you hear me!"

The scepter acted as a communicator.

"Yes, what is it Sora?"

"A demon is attacking!"

"I'm a few blocks away, I'll be there shortly!" Colden's voice went out. Sora held his wand high in the air.

"PLUTO PLANET POWER!"

Sora's in an undershirt and boxers and a plain white shirt and black pants with two white strips down the sides appear on him. Then black shoes appear on his feet and white gloves on his hands. On his face a black sweat band appears on his head with a metal Pluto symbol in the

middle and on the edge of his glasses small white wings appear at the ends.

Solar Pluto ran as fast as he could till he got to the library. By this time Mandi was still hiding. Books were scattered everywhere and shelves were knocked over. Gousta was looking for Mandi until she

heard a voice.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Gousta turned around and saw Solar Pluto.

"Who are you," she asked in a weird robotic voice.

"You really want to know? My name is Solar Pluto! I defend all innocent

people, and I will destroy you!"

"Reverse."

Sora got a weird expression that you can almost laugh at.

"I will destroy you!" Gousta said and formed a energy ball of electricity in her hand and threw it at Solar Pluto and he blasted into a shelf of books.

"Ow!"

He noticed he landed by Renee-nay.

"Hey! If Renee-nay's here where is everybody else?" He then noticed Mandi ran out the door with Gousta following her. He quickly got up and followed them. They got to the front yard of the school and Gousta knocked down Mandi.

"Hey! PLUTO ICE BALLS!"

(Attack)

In the background a blizzard is occuring and Pluto appears, holds out his hand and snow balls shoot like machine guns.

(End attack)

The attack shot at Gousta, but she turned transparent and the attack went through her.

"What!"

She turned visible and Colden ran through the yard and attacked Gousta from behind scratching her face.

"Colden!"

"Pluto, sorry I'm late."

"Colden I don't know what to do! I can't attack her!"

Gousta moved toward Mandi. Mandi was on the ground helpless and backed up a tree. Gousta formed a purple ball of electricity in

her hand and electricity started coming from Mandi and absorbed into the ball. A couple of seconds later energy waves started going in the ball.

"Colden, what's that?" he said worried.

"Energy waves."

"MANDI!"

Mandi felt weak, but she had a thought.

'That voice. It sounds like Sora's.'

Pluto had a tear coming out of his eye. Then he looked

at his wand and had an idea. He threw the wand like it was a boomerang and hit the ball of electricity and it was destroyed and the wand came

right back to him. Four lightning bolts went high into the air. Three went toward the school and one went into Mandi.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Gousta said in a loud robotic voice and zoomed at Sora and tackled him and he flew halfway across the yard.

"PLUTO!" Colden shouted.

"Hey antenna head!" Mandi shouted at Gousta. Gousta turned around.

"Are you referring to me?" Gousta's antenna started lighting up.

Mandi had a thought come to her head all of a sudden. It was Nyru's voice.

'Mandi, you don't have to be nervous. Sora is nice and he will make friends with anyone and everyone else is completely normal.'

Mandi felt a surge of energy that she didn't know she had. Not energy from what friends give you, but a totally different kind of energy. The kind where you get power. Colden was watching her closely. Mandi felt a breeze going past her and a symbol that looked like a 4 appeared on her forehead.

"Jupiter!" Colden said.

Sora started running over there. The energy that was coming out of that symbol hit Gousta and she blasted across the yard.

"Mandi isn't evil. She's Sailor Jupiter!"

"A talking dog?" Mandi said surprised.

"Explanation later!"

He did a flip in air and a stick with a green cushion handle and a Jupiter symbol on top appeared and Mandi picked it up.

"Say Jupiter Planet Power."

"JUPITER PLANET POWER."

Mandi clothes strip off of her and thunder circles her and she becomes thin. Thunder circles around her and she appears in some type of white shirt and a green mini skirt with a pink bow in the back and a pink bow in the middle of her shirt with a green broach in the middle. Then green go-go boots appeared on her feet. Last a tiara with a green jewel in the middle appeared on her forehead.

"Wow!"

"To attack say Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

"Okay!"

Gousta groaned as she got off the ground.

"You will PAY!"

"What do we do?" Jupiter asked with a worried look.

"I can't attack her. You give it a try."

"Me? I'll try. Um...JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

(Attack)

A small antenna came out of her tiara. She made with two hands a triangle in front of the antenna and electricity came into her hands and she spread them apart until it made a ball of light she took it

in both hands and shot it in front of her shooting electricity.

(End Attack)

Gousta saw the attack coming and tried to turn transparent, but her antenna lit up and she couldn't and she took the attack.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Solar Pluto, I can't hold this for long!"

"Oh, okay!"

He took the wand and rose above his head and concentrated.

"Colden, see who it is!"

"Fine."

A moon symbol appeared on his head and turned into a beam and shot to Gousta's head. A spirit came out of it. It was Kay!

"PLUTO HEALING ACTION!"

A gold and silver sparkling powder hit Gousta and she turned back into Kay.

"That was weird," Jupiter remarked.

"You just got to get used to it," Pluto said, "I can't believe you are Sailor... wait why are you a Sailor?"

"Sailor is the starting name for the girls," Colden said.

"I had enough school and monsters for one day. Oh no, I skipped detention!"

"Pluto, you skipped detention?" Colden asked surprised. Meanwhile at the top of the school building, seemed to be very windy, was a mysterious woman in the shadows wearing a mini-skirt. She was sitting

on the edge of the building watching the fight.

"So she is Sailor Jupiter. No surprise. I hope that message I sent her helped."

Just then Waynica appeared behind her. The Mysterious Woman stood up, but never showed her face.

"I will find you out," Waynica said.

"Then if you don't want trouble, I suggest you leave them alone."

"Under one condition, you battle me!"

"Bring it on, stripper!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" she formed a black ball of energy. The Mysterious Woman formed a ball of fire. They threw them at each other and formed an explosion. Down form where the grounds were, Jupiter and Pluto saw this.

"What was that?" Jupiter asked.

"Come on!"

They ran into the building and ran up the stairs. The Mysterious Woman and Waynica took notice.

"We will continue this some other time," the Mysterious Woman said and jumped off the building, but Waynica had a feeling she was going to see her again. As she heard someone coming up steps to get here, she disappeared. Jupiter and Pluto walked up there and they saw a big burn mark on the ground.

"Someone was up here watching us," Pluto said, "The question is... who?"

Later that Day

Sora, Nyru, Renee-nay, Mandi, and Kay were walking down the school halls.

"Too bad we didn't have that study group," Sora commented, "Im falling behind in math."

"Out of everyone who showed up, Mike didn't!" Kay said. Just then Mike and his girlfriend came out of the bathroom and they kissed. Mike or his girlfriend didn't see them.

"I'll be seeing you around." Mike's girlfriend said.

"You too."

They both kissed again and Mike's girlfriend walked in a different direction. Once she turned the corner, Mike turned around his eyes widened. Sora and Nyru's mouths were wide opened, Renee-nay was smiling. Kay and Mandi were laughing their heads off.

**End of Episode 2**

Episode 3: Isis Easterling is someone that Sora likes, but are only friends. Another Scout appears all of a sudden. Mandi is suspicious, but Sora just ignores her, but really the Scout is working for the

Negaverse Queens; as a matter-of-fact she's Waynica. Will Sora admit his feelings to Isis? Will Mandi convince Sora that he should rely on her instincts? Will Sora figure out this mysterious Scout? Find out in Episode 3: Mock Venus.


	3. Episode 3: Mock Venus

Hey everybody,

Welcome back! Hope you like this chapter. This chapter is to everyone who ever had someone that they truly loved, but was heartbroken. Bye and enjoy! Please review.

October 19, Sunday

"God! This sucks! I hate meditating! What is the point of this Colden?"

Sora, Mandi, and Colden were in a nearby wood around Sora's house. Colden is saying that meditating is good for building Scout strength. Mandi seemed to not be having trouble, but Sora can't stand it. They were on a log one foot off the ground.

A lot has changed since their last battle with the "Negaverse", Colden wants to call it. Mandi has started to get skinny because of Scout powers. She's been losing ten pounds a day! Just from that Colden says it's not normal. Sora still can't stand being Solar Pluto though.

"Hey Sora, I forgot to tell you," Mandi started, "I made another friend!"

"Really! Who?"

"Her name is Isis Easterling."

Sora started coughing which forced him to fall off the log.

"Sora," Colden says, "Are you okay?"

"Did you say Isis Easterling?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, why?"

Sora had a major crush on her. They were only friends though. She was being home schooled because she would get into fights. She was fixing to go back soon.

"I like her."

"You do!"

"It's nothing really big! I mean really."

"Yes, this is!"

"Okay everybody's losing focus!" Colden finally shouted at them, "Finish meditating and we can carry on!"

Sora got back on the log and started meditating again.

Amethyst Castle

Ruby and Sapphire were sitting at their thrones when Waynica teleported in.

"Waynica," Ruby said, "Your failure is not acceptable!"

"Now we believe that there is only one way that you will finally pass this mission to destroy the two Scouts."

Waynica eyes widened.

"You're not going to send me to the Dark Realm for eternal sleep are you?"

"Goodness sake, no!" Sapphire said, "You're getting a promotion."

Waynica eyes glimmered.

"A-a-a-a promotion?"

"Yes!" Sapphire said, "It took hours to talk about, but you are going from a general to a DSD!"

"What's a DSD?"

"It means Disguised Scout Destroyer." Ruby said, "You're first mission is to disguise yourself as a Sailor Scout and act as a friend and then when they don't expect it you will attack and kill them!"

"I'll get right to it your majesty's."

She teleported in to her lab.

"Harria, come forth!"

A demon wearing a maid's suit appeared.

"Make me a Sailor Scout out fit. I want orange and black as the main colors."

"You will be pleased!" Harria said.

A suit appeared in front of Waynica. There was a white top and the mini skirt was orange and the brooch was too. The back bow went down to her knees and it was black and also was the one in the front. To go with the out fit was orange high heels.

"Perfect!"

Easterling Residence

"Come on Sora!" Mandi said, "Knock on the door!"

"I can't!" Sora wined.

"AAAAHHH!"

Mandi knocked on the door. Sora waited and waited and then all of a sudden he ran.

"SORA!" Mandi wined.

"I'm not here!" He said running behind the house.

All of a sudden Isis answered the door. She had brown hair that went past her shoulders and she kept it in a ponytail with her bangs hanging. She was rather thin and she had brown eyes.

"Hi." Isis said.

"Hey. Can I come in?" Mandi asked.

"Sure."

Sora watched as Mandi walked into the house. Sora slid down to the ground to think. He just sat there when all of a sudden his cell phone/communicator rang. He took it out and opened it to see Colden's face.

"What is it, Colden?" Sora asked with no expression.

"Sora! There's a monster taking energy at Eagle Pond!"

"Eagle Pond? That's a block away! I'll be there!"

Sora hung up and then called Mandi.

Inside the house

"So where's Sora? I heard you two were friends." Isis asked Mandi.

"Where did you hear that?" Mandi said worried.

"Come on Mandi. I saw him outside with you and he ran!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Okay, you know that he likes you right?" Mandi asked.

Isis was shocked.

"WHAT!"

Mandi was shocked and then she said, "Um, I don't think you where supposed to hear that."

Suddenly Mandi's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mandi, there's a attack at Eagle Pond!"

"Sora? Why didn't you just come in?

"Okay, I'll see you there."

Sora hung up the phone and charged down the road.

One block from the Easterling Residence, Eagle Pond

Harria was sent by Waynica to suck energy from other people. She just sucked the energy out of the last person with her crystal ball when suddenly a crescent wand suddenly smashed it. Then it came back to the person who threw it.

"Who do you think you are taking people's energy like that?" a woman's voice said.

"If you think you can than we will be the ones to stop you!" a guy's voice said.

Harria turned around and saw two figures standing a good distance away from her.

"I'm Sailor Jupiter!" the woman said.

"I'm Solar Pluto!" the guy said.

"And we will stop you!" they both said.

"GIVE ME A BREAK!"

Harria threw a black energy ball at them, but Pluto knocked it back.

"PLUTO ICE BALLS!"

Pluto shot ice at Harria, but she easily dodged it. While Harria was concentrating on Pluto, Jupiter went for an attack.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

Harria was constantly hit by strokes of thunder.

"Sora, heal her!"

Sora took out his wand and concentrated on Harria.

"PLUTO HEALING ACTION!"

Showers of sparkles hit Harria, but she wasn't changing back!

"Was she born a demon?"

"It looks like it." Colden said coming out of nowhere.

"Then we're just going to have to destroy her!" Jupiter said as she let go of her attack and Harria fell to the ground. Jupiter ran over to Pluto.

"PLUTO ICE BALLS!"

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

"FUSION!" they both said.

Their attacks combined, but Harria got up and blasted them away with a energy blast.

"It's a draw!" Pluto said.

All of a sudden Harria was hit by a orange beam and she disappeared.

"What the-" Jupiter started.

There was a silhouette of someone standing by the lake. She came up closer to them and she revealed herself. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a sailor outfit.

"Who are you?" Jupiter asked.

"Oh," she said, "I am Sailor Venus, the scout of love and beauty."

"Another Sailor Scout?" Pluto said.

"Yes," she said, "I will be helping you along your journeys."

Mandi thought for a minute.

'There's something wrong about this scout.'

"Well," the new scout said, "I must go. I'll be seeing you later."

The scout disappeared.

Amethyst Castle

Sailor Venus reappeared in the Amethyst Castle in front of Queen Ruby and Sapphire.

"So, Sailor Venus." Ruby said, "How did it go?"

"Very good and call me, Waynica."

"So did they take it well?" Sapphire asked.

"I didn't see any sign of suspicion, except for Sailor Jupiter. But if my calculations are right, Solar Pluto will not accept it due to his stubbornness."

"Keep at it, Waynica."

"Thank you." She said.

October 20th, Monday, Lakeside Jr. High

"I'm telling you Sora! There's something wrong with that scout!" Mandi said.

"Nonsense Mandi." Sora said at the cafeteria table, "She said she would help us!"

"Have you ever heard of betrayal?"

"Come on, Mandi! Just try and trust her!"

"Okay fine, I will. Only if you do something."

"What's that?"

"Go to the mall after school with me and Isis."

Sora started chocking, "I can't!"

"Sora she knows you like her anyway."

"How does she know that?"

"I told her."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"It was an accident."

"Sure. Now I definitely can't go."

"Then I can't definitely trust Venus!"

"What!"

"Think about it Sora. Why do you think she was off in such a hurry?"

"-Because maybe she has other people to save."

"Well we oughta know about that. Secondly, why didn't she tell us her identity?"

"Why didn't you tell her yours?"

"This is impossible! And you better be at the mall!"

Mandi got up and left.

Sora's House

"I'm home!"

"Hi Honey." his mom greeted him, "Got homework."

"No. Can I go to the mall with my friends."

"Sure. As long as you don't have any homework."

"Thank you."

Sora went to his room and changed. He put his wand in his bag and he walked there.

Lakeside Mall, 2:59

"Where is Sora?" Isis asked.

They were sitting on the benches outside the mall.

"He should be coming." Mandi asked, "He better be coming!"

Just then Sora ran up to them.

"Hey."

"Hi Sora." Isis said, "How are you?"

"Fine." He said nervously.

Not insisting to wait another minute, Mandi hurried them into the mall. They went to clothing stores, video game stores, arcade, and then into another clothing store. It was about 4:00pm when they finally got some ice cream.

"So anyway, me and Cloud went to his house and-" Isis was cut off.

"Who's Cloud?" Sora asked.

"He's my boyfriend." Isis answered back.

Sora was shocked. Isis had a boyfriend and Mandi told her!

"Um, Mandi." Sora said.

"Yes."

"Can I have word with Isis?"

"Sure." she said giggling.

She ran off toward the food court.

"What is it Sora?" Isis asked.

"Okay, I know that Mandi told you that I like you, and it's true."

Isis just sat there.

"That's weird, Sora. I always sort of liked you too."

'I knew it!' Sora thought.

"But Sora," Isis said, "I'm still in a relationship with Cloud. And then after we brake up, if we brake up. I'm going to need time to think."

Sora just sat there.

"I-"

They heard screaming coming from the food court.

"MONSTER!" People started screaming.

"We'll talk later, Isis!" Sora said.

"Okay."

"GO and hide!" Sora said immediately. Sora got up and started running toward the food court.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'll be back! Go and hide."

Isis immediately ran. She ran up to the second floor to see the monster. She got to where she could see the food court and she hid behind the bars on the railing. She saw Sora and Mandi get in front of the monster.

"Ready?" Sora asked.

"Ready." Mandi said.

They both took out their transformation pens.

"PLUTO PLANET POWER!"

"JUPITER PLANET POWER!"

Sora's in an undershirt and boxers and a plain white shirt and black pants with two white strips down the sides appear on him. Then black shoes appear on his feet and white gloves on his hands. On his face a black sweat band appears on his head with a metal Pluto symbol in the middle and on the edge of his glasses small white wings appear at the ends.

Mandi clothes strip off of her and thunder circles her and she becomes thin.Thunder circles around her and she appears in some type of white shirt and a green mini skirt with a pink bow in the back and a pink bow in the middle of her shirt with a green broach in the middle. Then green go-go boots appeared on her feet. Last a tiara with a green jewel in the middle appeared on her forehead.

"Oh, my god." Isis said to herself.

"I'm Solar Pluto!"

"I'm Sailor Jupiter!"

"-And I'm Organa!" the monster said.

Organa was dark skinned and wrinkled like a zombie. He was wearing pizza guy suit and hat. Organa threw a black disk at them, but they dodged it.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

(Attack)

A small antenna came out of her tiara. She made with two hands a triangle in front of the antenna and electricity came into her hands and she spread them apart until it made a ball of light she took it in both hands and shot it in front of her shooting electricity.

(End Attack)

Strokes of lightning hit Organa.

"Colden, where are you?"

Colden ran into the mall.

"Colden, hurry and see who it is!" Pluto shouted.

"Yes, please hurry, I can't hold this for long!" Jupiter said.

A moon symbol came out of Colden's head and it hit Organa. It was a pizza guy.

"Figures. PLUTO HEALING ACTION!"

Sparkles hit Organa and he quickly turned back and he dropped to the floor. Jupiter walked toward Pluto.

"That was easy." she said giggling.

They then heard something move over on the other side of the food court. They looked and saw Sailor Venus just standing there.

"Oh," Pluto started, "sorry Venus we all ready took care of the problem."

She just stood there. She then pointed her hand at them two.

"Venus," Jupiter said worried, "What are you doing?"

A beam shot at the two of them and they were blasted across the food court.

"Trust her now?" Jupiter asked sarcastically.

"Venus, what are you doing?"

"I'm not Sailor Venus you fool! There is no Sailor Venus!"

Suddenly her clothes changed to her normal ones and her hair turned red.

"Who are you?" Jupiter said while she and Pluto were standing up.

"My name is Waynica." she said, "And you will due well to remember it!"

"PLUTO ICE BALLS!"

(Attack)

In the background a blizzard is occurring and Pluto appears, holds out his hand and snow balls shoot like machine guns.

(End attack)

Waynica blocked the attack and she blasted it back at Pluto, but he was able to dodge it.

"What do you want with us?"

"I want you out of the way so we can collect lots of energy. For the Negaverse, I may add."

"So you were sending monsters after us!"

"Yup!"

She blasted Pluto again.

"JUPITER THUNDER-"

Waynica turned around and blasted Jupiter and she flew all the way to the second floor. Isis crawled over to her.

"Mandi?" Isis asked.

"Huh," Jupiter moaned, "Isis? How do you know..."

"I saw you two transform."

"Yeah, now Sora's getting beaten up."

"Jupiter!" a voice called and it was Colden.

"Are you okay?"

He looked at Isis.

"Who is this?"

Isis watched as Pluto was getting beat up.

"-And that's Sora down there huh?"

"HOW DOES SHE KNOW?" Colden shouted.

"She saw us transform." Jupiter said to Colden.

Isis stood up and leaned over the balcony. Pluto was getting beaten up badly. She just kept watching until a tear came out of her eye.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPP!"

Waynica turned around and levitated over to Isis. A symbol blasted Waynica. It was the symbol of Venus.

"Isis is Sailor Venus!" Colden said.

Colden flipped in the air and a stick that was gold that had a heart on top appeared on the floor and Isis picked it up. Just when Waynica was about to attack, Pluto's scepter scratched her face. It came back to Pluto and she attacked him. Pluto's forehead light up with his symbol and the attack was knocked back.

"Leave them alone!" he said slowly.

Waynica started to attack Pluto again, but Pluto kept knocking them back.

"Isis," Colden said, "Transform and say 'Venus Planet Power!"

"Fine. I will obey the talking dog. VENUS PLANET POWER!"

Isis was engulfed in light and an orange skirt appeared on her along with a white top. A blue bow appeared in the back of her skirt and on in the middle of her outfit. Then orange go-go boots appeared on her feet. Last a tiara appeared on her head with a orange jewel in the middle.

Venus was amazed.

"WOW! I like this outfit."

"Venus." Colden addressed, "To attack say Venus Crescent Beam Smash. Now hurry and save Pluto!"

Pluto kept knocking back attacks when Jupiter and a new scout appeared. Pluto already knew it was Isis. Waynica didn't know that they were down there.

"VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!"

(Attack)

Venus holds up her hand and light comes to it and it shoots out.

(End attack)

Waynica was hit by the attack and she falls to the ground. Sora ran over to them.

"Ready to fuse?" Pluto asked.

"Got cha'."

Venus sort of got the feeling that they were talking about.

"Ready Venus?" Pluto asked.

"Ready!"

"PLUTO ICE BALLS!"

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

"VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!"

"FUSION!" they all said.

Their attacks combined and it hit Waynica.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly she stopped screaming and she disappeared.

"I'm glad that's over with." Isis said.

"I can't believe your the real Sailor Venus." Pluto said.

"Me neither." Venus said.

They started laughing. Meanwhile the mysterious woman was watching them.

"So the fighter girl is Sailor Venus. I hope she does well..."

Cloud's House

Isis decided to visit her boyfriend Cloud after the mall accident. She knocked on the door and just walked into the house when she saw him making out with Ashley Merr, Sora's X-girlfriend.

"Oh my god."

They both looked up.

"You stay away from me!" Isis said to Cloud.

She ran out the door. Once she was halfway down the street Cloud was chasing her.

"Isis, wait!"

Isis then turned around and smacked him and he fell to the ground like a sack of bricks. Isis walked off.

Later that night, Sora's house.

Sora was writing an article for the school newspaper when the phone rang. He answered it.

"Sora?"

"Hi Isis, what's going on?"

"I just broke up with Cloud."

"You did?"

"I caught him making out with your X-girlfriend."

"Really. That's strange."

"Yeah well I just thought you oughta know."

"Okay well I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"Byes."

"Bye."

Sora hung up. Then he said to himself, "I never thought I would say this, but thank you Ashley!"

Episode 4: Sora, Mandi, and Isis and all their friends go to the mall together again. Mandi gets into an argument with Isis about who should be their new leader. While they are at the mall they play truth or dare. Mandi, because of madness, dares Isis to kiss Sora! Another demon gets created. Will Mandi ever get over the argument? Will Isis kiss Sora? Will this be the end of the Solar/Sailor Scouts? Find out in Episode 4: Secrets Revealed.


	4. Episode 4: Secrets Revealed

Hello, again!

The Episode is dedicated to anybody who got kissed during a game of truth or dare. Now because of some other reviews, I believe people are getting the wrong impression of Jupiter and Venus. Jupiter is Mandi Kolb, not Kino Makoto. Jupiter looks like Mandi in a Sailor Scout outfit! The same goes for Venus/ Isis.

Okay! Bye!

Pluto

October 31, Friday

Sora waited patiently in his math class for the bell to ring. He wanted to go home so badly.

"Mitchell!"

Mrs. Hudson was calling him.

"Get back to work!"

"Yes mam'"

Sora went back to work. He kept glanceing at the clock. It was 2:20. Sora kept working when the announcements came on.

"Good evening, students. Honors society will meet after school until 4:00. Make sure you have a ride home. Students I know you've made plans, but we are canceling  
tonight's dance due to the amount of fights and rivalry to fellow classmates."

The room started chatting. Sora couldn't believe this. The one reason why he wanted to go home was ruined. The bell rang and he walked home. Once he got there he went to his room and jumped on his bed.

Amethyst Castle

"WAYNICA!" Ruby shouted at her throne.

Waynica appeared into the room.

"Yes, your highness?"

"You failed again!"

"Your majesty, if that other Sailor Scout never shown up I would have killed Solar Pluto!" Waynica complained.

"SILENCE!"

Waynica shut up in an instant.

"You failed too many times! NOW YOU MUST SLEEP FOREVER!"

Ruby stood up and raised her hand in the air. Then Sapphire quickly stopped it.

"Honey, give her another chance." she said.

"Alright, alright." she said pausing after each word and sitting down, "Waynica, you are returning to your job as a general. You will have a demon created by tonight or you will go into eternal sleep."

"Yes, your majesty."

Waynica disappeared.

Sora's House, 3:30

"I'm telling you Colden there's nothing we could do! I'm going to be bored of boredism!" Sora said while lying on his bed.

"There are plenty of things we could do!" Colden said sitting on a chair across from him, "We could train. We could find out more information on that mysterious person."

"Mysterious person?"

"You don't know about her?" Colden said.

"No, who is she?"

"Haven't you noticed at every battle we've been at there's someone watching us!"

"Wait a minute!" Sora said, "I saw her at the first battle I did!"

Flashback

Sora saw a silhouette of a woman standing at the top of the station. Before he could get a good look she disappeared.

End Flashback

"See." Colden said, "She could be from the Negaverse!"

"I don't think so Colden..."

"What!"

"I've been having these strange dreams lately." He said, "I think I saw her in it."

"Okay. Sora..."

"I know what we could do!" Sora said, "We could go to the mall!"

"What!"

"Ohhhhh. I'm going to call Mandi right now!" Sora said picking up the phone and dialing her number.

"Hello?" Mandi said sounding angry.

"Hello to you to!" Sora said sarcastically, "What's going on?"

"Isis is on the other line and she's fighting over who  
oughta be the leader."

"Wait, I'm the leader!"

"Yeah, of the Solar Scouts! We're talking about the Sailor Scouts here!"

"Anyway, I was thinking that we all could go to the mall since they canceled the dance."

"Hey that's a good idea! I'll tell Isis!"

"I'll tell Nyru, Renee-nay, Kay, and Mike."

"Okay, bye!"

Sora hung up the phone. He called all of them and they said that they would be there. Sora got his coat and he left the house.

Amethyst Castle

Waynica was in the lab. She put the last finishing touch on her demon. She then went to her computer and found a match to demon and the words that came up on her computer were: Mandi Kolb. She then clicked location and she saw she was moving toward the mall.

"Huh, go figure."

Lakeside Mall, 4:00

Sora, Renee-nay, Nyru, Kay, and Mike were waiting for Mandi and Isis.

"Wait," Nyru said, "Who are we waiting on?"

"Mandi and Isis."

"Oh that girl that always got into fights that you like Sora?" Mike just blabbed out.

"Her?" Kay said.

"You like her?" Renee-nay asked.

"Yep."

"-And isn't Mandi that girl that was really fat?" Mike asked.

"That we we're all scared of?" Kay asked.

"YES!"

"Okay, we were just asking!" Nyru said.

"Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

Just then Isis and Mandi walked up to them. Everyone's eyes widened, even Sora's when they saw Mandi. She was skinny and only Sora and Isis knew why.

"Wow!" they all said.

"What?" Mandi said.

They all shut up and they went into the mall.

"So where should we go first?" Isis asked.

"How about the clothing shop?" Mandi suggested.

"NO!" Mike and Sora both shouted.

"Alright I get this now!" Kay said, "The guys won't go to where we want to go and we won't go to where the guys want to go so let's just go our separate ways and we'll meet back up at The Creamery."

"Fine with me." Sora said.

"Okay!" Mandi said.

"Sure." Renee-nay said.

"Let's go then." Mike said.

They all went different ways. Mike came up to Sora.

"Hey you wanna go to the arcade?" he asked.

Sora had to refuse though. He saw Isis by herself and he wanted to talk to her.

"Sorry Mike, but I need to talk to Isis."

"Fine." he said walking off.

Sora ran after Isis who was sitting at the edge of the fountain. He sat next to her.

"Hey." Sora greeted.

"Hi." she said.

"Why are you just sitting here?"

Isis took a deep breath, "Me and Mandi got in a fight."

"Fist fight?"

"No a verbal fight. She arguing over who is the leader."

"I'm the leader! Did everyone forget me overnight or something?"

"No we're talking about the Sailor Scout leader!"

"Wait, she said you started it!"

"What happened was I was suggesting something and she starts saying 'no I'm the leader we're going to do it my way'. So I said 'well that's not right because I don't think just because you got here before me you are the automatic leader' and it just continued from there."

"Why are both of you so mad about one pitiful thing like that?"

"You know I'm not that sure."

"Come on, let's go look around."

They got up and looked around for awhile. They went to different shops until they saw Mike and three other people throw toilet paper around the place.

"Mike! What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"It's Halloween of course!"

"POLICE!" one of the other guys shouted.

It was. The police were heading straight for them. Mike and the others ran, but Sora stayed where he was. So did Isis. The police approached.

"Who where they?" the policeman asked.

"We only know one of them officer." Isis said.

"What was his name?"

Sora started to reply.

"M-"

Isis kicked him.

"Mark."

"Mark? What was his last name?"

"Actually we don't know." Isis said. She was telling the truth.

"Okay. Stay safe." the officer said running off.

Once he was gone Sora said to Isis, "That was close!"

"We better get out of this mall!" Isis said, "They would probably be at The Creamery by now."

They ran until they got there and everyone was there.

"Guys, we have to go!" Sora said.

"Why?" Renee-nay asked.

"Explanation later!"

They rushed them out the door. Sora and Isis explained what happened.

"So, where's Mike?" Mandi asked.

"Don't know." Sora said.

"SO seeing that we can't go back in there what do you wanna do?" Nyru asked.

Sora looked across the street and saw the Cross-town Cinema.

"Let's go see a movie!"

"Yeah!" Nyru said.

"Alright let's go." Mandi said.

They walked across the street and they waited outside while Renee-nay went to see what was playing.

"So while we are waiting I have an idea of what we could do." Mandi said.

"What?" Kay asked.

"Truth or Dare."

"Okay!" everyone said.

"I'll go first." Sora said, "Kay, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Oh, come on!" Mandi said.

"Fine, dare."

"I dare you to tell that guy he's hot." Sora said pointing at the old fat guy passing by.

"Oh! Hey dude!"

The guy looked at her.

"You're hot."

Everyone started laughing.

"Okay, my turn. Mandi, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said straight up.

"I dare you to shout party at my house and give the address."

"Fine. PARTY AT MY HOUSE, FORTEEN SEVENTY-TWO TWELVTH STREET!"

Everyone started chatting.

"Okay..."

'I'll get Isis back for good.' Mandi thought.

"Isis, truth or dare?"

"Dare." she says.

"I dare you to kiss Sora if you still have feelings for him."

Kay's mouth dropped wide open. Nyru was shocked. Isis then kissed Sora and ran off. Mandi started laughing. Sora didn't find it funny at all. He took off after Isis. He found Isis crying on the other side of the theater.

"Isis?"

Lakeside Mall

Waynica, who's wearing a brown midi-coat, dark glasses, and a brown hat was walking through the mall. She couldn't find anyone that looked like Mandi Kolb.

'She was here!' Waynica thought.

Waynica took out her tracker. She wasn't there anymore. It looked like she was across the street.

Crosstown Cinama, behind building

"I admit it okay!" Isis said, "I really do have feelings for you okay!"

Sora just stared at her.

"Isis..."

"Sora I just got out a bad relationship. I don't want to start anything this early."

"I understand..."

Cinama entrance

"So now Isis got mad and Sora ran after her?" Renee-nay asked the group.

"Yeah." Nyru said.

"I really didn't mean for it to be this bad." Mandi said, "I only wanted to get back at Isis and that's the first thing that came to my mind. Sora doesn't realize  
that I did him a favor."

"Favor?" Kay said.

"Mandi, I knew Sora for a long time." Renee-nay said,

"And I know that if it was something meant to be funny, but it hurt someone he's not laughing."

"I would have to agree." Nyru said, "Sora might have liked that. Maybe. But I know he wouldn't be excited about it, if it hurt someone."

Mandi just looked at them.

"Forget you guys!" she said walking away. She walked across the street.

'They won't understand.'

Mandi just looked around when she saw the entrance to the mall. She saw someone wearing a midi-coat. Mandi got a bad feeling about her. She took out her cell phone  
and aimed it at the woman and took a picture. Once she got it, Mandi zoomed in on it and saw the woman in a close up picture.

"Waynica!"

Cross-town Cinema

Sora and Isis walked out from behind the building. They walked over to the group.

"Hey where's Mandi?" Sora asked them.

"We don't know and we don't care." Renee-nay said.

"We need to talk to her." Isis said.

"Let's go find her." Sora said.

"Count me out." Renee-nay said.

"Me too." Kay said.

"I'll go." Nyru said.

"Thanks." Sora said.

Lakeside Mall, Parking lot

Waynica was walking down the parking lot when someone called her.

"Hey!"

She turned around. Waynica knew the face.

"So you must be Mandi Kolb! Nice to meet you."

"-And you must be Waynica!"

Waynica was shocked.

"How did you know?"

Mandi just stared angrily at her.

"TELL ME!"

"I can't tell you, but I can show you!"

She pulled out her transforming stick.

"JUPITER PLANET POWER!"

Mandi clothes strip off of her and thunder circles around her and she appears in some type of white shirt and a green mini skirt with a pink bow in the back and a pink bow in the middle of her shirt with a green broach in the middle. Then green go-go boots appeared on her feet. Last a tiara with a green jewel in the middle appeared on her forehead.

"YOU'RE SAILOR JUPITER!" Waynica shouted.

"Yup! And I'm going to take you down!"

"Let's go then!"

"FINE! JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

(Attack)  
A small antenna came out of her tiara. She made with two hands a triangle in front of the antenna and electricity came into her hands and she spread them apart until it made a ball of light she took it in both hands and shot it in front of her shooting electricity.  
(End attack)

Thunder bolts attacked Waynica. Before they got to her, Waynica held out her hand and it turned around and hit Jupiter. Waynica took out a pod and it flew into Jupiters body. Her skin turned grey and wrinkled. She turned into a zombie wearing a Sailor Scout outfit.

"Jupiter!" Waynica called, "Go seek out Solar Pluto and kill him!"

Jupiter moaned and walked slowly away.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. It's fun turning best friends against each other."

Waynica disappeared.

Lakeside Mall, Parking lot, five minutes later

"I wonder what happened to her." Sora said.

"This is all my fault." Isis said.

"It's no ones!" Nyru said, "Wait, what's this?"

Sora picked up a cell phone.

"This is Mandi's!"

Someone moaned.

"Isis, was that you?" Sora asked.

"No, why?"

"Was it you Nyru?"

"No."

"Then who was that?"

"I don't know!"

Someone moaned behind them. They nervously turned around and saw Mandi as a zombie.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They jumped out of the way while Mandi attacked. Nyru ran away.

"Mandi's dead!" Sora wined.

"No, wait! She's in her Sailor outfit! She must have been possessed!"

Sora stood up. Isis did too.

"Ready?" Sora asked.

"Ready."

"PLUTO PLANET POWER!"

"VENUS PLANET POWER!"

Sora's in an undershirt and boxers and a plain white shirt and black pants with two white strips down the sides appear on him. Then black shoes appear on his feet and white gloves on his hands. On his face a black sweat band appears on his head with a metal Pluto symbol in the middle and on the edge of his glasses small white wings appear at the ends.

Isis was engulfed in light and an orange skirt appeared on her along with a white top. A blue bow appeared in the back of her skirt and on in the middle of her outfit. Then orange go-go boots appeared on her feet. Last a tiara appeared on her head with a orange jewel in the middle.

Waynica appeared in front of them.

"Waynica!"

"That's me!" she said.

"What have you done to Sailor Jupiter!" Venus demanded.

"Just possessed her, but there is one way to get her back."

"What is that?" Pluto asked.

"Give up and retire!"

"Oh, hell no!"

Colden was hiding behind one of the cars listening to what Pluto said.

"What!" Waynica said.

"I learned to mature my self. I always did want to quit from day one." Sora said, "But I can't."

"Why not..." Waynica trailed off.

"Because someone needs to protect Lakeside from the likes from you!"

Waynica grunted.

"Besides I'm too young to retire!"

"You really mean that?"

Colden came from behind the car.

"AH! You weren't supposed to hear that!"

"Jupiter, attack them!" Waynica said as she disappeared.

Jupiter moaned and an antenna came out of her tiara and it shot thunder at all of them. Everyone dodged it, but Venus.

"Venus, are you okay?"

"No, I hurt my ankle!"

While Pluto wasn't looking, Jupiter extended her arm and it grabbed Pluto. He felt energy leaving his body.

'I have to do something!' Pluto thought, 'Everyone has a weakness.'

Pluto then saw her tiara.

'That's it!'  
Sora weakly took his wand, aimed it at the jewel and threw it. It collapsed into it and it broke. All of a sudden, Jupiter started moaning and electricity went everywhere. It just kept constantly coming.

"VENUS CRESENT BEAM!"

A ball of light formed at the end of her hand, but it didn't shoot. She placed it on Jupiter and it kept hurting her.

"PLUTO, HEAL HER!" Colden said.

"Okay!"

The wand returned to Pluto's hand. He concentrated all of his energy on Jupiter.

"PLUTO HEALING ACTION!"

Sparkles came out of the wand and hit Jupiter. She turn from ugly, grey, and wrinkled to white and plain. She fell to the ground and everyone ran over to her.

"Will she be okay?" Venus asked.

"I think so..." Colden trailed off.

"Let's get her out of here." Pluto said.

Venus and Pluto put her on their shoulders. Meanwhile on top of the mall the mysterious woman was watching them.

"Isis and Mandi done it again. Their powers are progressing slowly." she said to herself, "But there's still one problem and that's Solar Pluto."

The sunlight touched the Mysterious Woman's face and it revealed her face. It was Nyru.

Episode 5: During a fight with a demon, Pluto gets sent to some kind of plane with the mysterious person running around (A.K.A. Nyru). WhenPluto gets there he finds a new scout. Seeing that no life exists they try to get out. A demon is chasing them and Sora can't transform. Will they ever get out? What will happen in the real world? Find out in Episode 5: Pluto On The Move.


	5. Episode 5: Pluto On the Move

Hello,

So, how are you? Fine… good. So please review! Thanks! Oh yeah, I case you were wondering is season of Solar Scouts will have **Fifty Episodes! **What I mean by season is if I get enough reviews then I will have another. Also, I DISCOVERED LINE BRAKES!

This chapter is dedicated to anyone who found out something devastating about someone else.

* * *

_November 4, Tuesday_

"PLUTO ICE BALLS!"

(Attack)  
In the background a blizzard is occurring and Pluto appears, holds out his hand and snow balls shoot like machine guns.  
(End attack)

Ice balls shot at the clown looking demon. He blocked the attack. A battle was taking place right by Sora's house. Jupiter and Venus jumped in and attacked.

"VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!"A beam attacked the clown and he screamed.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

(Attack)  
A small antenna came out of her tiara. She made with two hands a triangle in front of the antenna and electricity came into her hands and she spread them apart until it made a ball of light she took it in both hands and shot it in front of her shooting  
electricity.  
(End Attack)

Jupiter grabbed the clown and it started getting electrified. Sora got out his wand and concentrated.

"PLUTO HEALING ACTION!"

Sparkles shot everywhere and it hit the clown demon. Just then the clown's eyes glowed and a bubble formed around it blocking everything that hit it. The bubble started to glow and Jupiter came back to Pluto.

"What's going on?" Pluto asked.

Just then shadows swirled around the glowing bubble turning it into a black hole. It started to suck things in.

"Hurry and grab on to something!" Venus shouted.

Pluto grabbed on to a telephone pole. Venus grabbed a tree and Jupiter grabbed another tree. While all of them were finding something to hold on to, the Mysterious  
Woman (Nyru), who was standing on a tree branch, held on to the trunk. Waynica appeared behind her and pushed her off the tree. She was sucked into the hole and Pluto saw her.

"What the..."

A tree branch then broke of a tree and smacked Pluto on the head. It forced him to let go and he was sucked in too.

"PLUTO!" Venus screamed.

The black hole disappeared, along with the demon.

* * *

_Deserted Plane, a hour later  
_

Pluto woke up. He was still on his street.

"I'm back!" he said to himself.

Something was wrong though. No one was there. The demon was gone. Isis or Mandi wasn't there and the cars in the parking lots were gone.

"That's weird." he said strangely, "Oh no! What if the Negaverse attacked while I was gone! Mandi and Isis couldn't handle them alone now everyone is dead!"

Pluto couldn't think more logically. Then he heard someone moan behind him. He turned around and saw someone in a Sailor Scout outfit laying on the ground.

"Mandi? Or are you Isis?"

Pluto then realized she had red hair and her outfit was a different color. The skirt was red and the back bow was purple.

"Who are you?" Pluto asked the woman.

The woman just sat up and she turned around and saw Pluto.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The woman jumped up and defended herself.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you!" Pluto said.

"I don't know that!" the woman said.

Pluto looked closer at her. She looked kind of familiar.

"You're that mysterious woman that's been stalking us!"

"Stalking?" she said, "I wouldn't call it stalking..."

"What would you call it then?"

"Watching."

"Who are you anyway?"

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't trust you."

"You've been at every battle I've been at you know me, Jupiter, and Venus are good!"

"I know that Jupiter and Venus are good. It's just you I have doubts with."

"What!"

"My name is Sailor Mars." she said, "Warrior of fire and psychic."

"You're a Sailor Scout! Why didn't you say so..."

"I'm half psychic and I sense some evil in you..."

"How in the hell can I have evil in me when I fight for good?"

"It's hidden..."

Pluto tried to get closer to Sailor Mars, but she jumped back and formed a fireball in her hand.

"You wanna play like that-" Pluto said sticking out his hand and the Pluto Scepter coming to it, "-we can play like that!"

"Fine! We can see who the better scout is!"

"Okay! PLUTO ICE BALLS!"

Ice balls shot like a machine gun at Mars, but she easily dodged all of them. He attacked again and only one hit her. Suddenly Pluto felt a pain in the chest that was fast and cold. She must have reversed the attack to affect him.

"How did you do that?" Pluto asked.

"I didn't!"

A fireball formed in Mars's hand. She threw it at Pluto and it hit him right up side his head it burned him really bad. Just then, Mars felt a burn on her head too.

"You did that!" she said.

"No I didn't!" Pluto said.

They both heard laughing. They looked up and saw the clown demon.

"Where are we?" Pluto shouted at him.

"I welcome you to the Invert Plane!" the clown demon said, "The rules of the Invert Plane are very simple. If one person does something bad to someone. The other person gets it too. The senery of the Invert Plane matches the same as your old  
world that you will never see again."

Mars then said something to Pluto, "That's why we were affected by our own attacks!"

"Yes, that's right!" the clown demon said, "Now I will destroy both of you!"

"But you will die too..." Pluto trailed off.

"No I won't!" the demon said.

"The rules don't affect you?"

"The rules do effect me. But you see this belt." the demon asked showing a belt with nine rubber balls hanging from it, "Each one of these balls represents one of my lives. I have nine lives and when I'm finished with you... I will only have seven left!"

"Okay," Mars said to Pluto, "I hate you-"

"-And I hate you too."

"But we have to work together to get out of here alive!"

"You're right." Pluto said, "But I have some advise from a psychic."

"What's that?"

"RUN!"

The clown threw a energy ball at them, but they were able to get out of the way. They ran down the street as fast as they could.

* * *

_Real world, Amethyst Castle_

A window broke and water quickly flowed into the room. Ruby levitated over to the window and used her magic to fix it.

"THAT'S IT! WAYNICA GET IN HERE!" Ruby shouted all over the castle. She levitated back to her throne seat.

"Honey what's wrong?" Sapphire asked.

"I told Waynica to put a seal on those windows! She never listens! Why did we even choose her as a general?"

"Just calm down honey." Sapphire said, "I'm sure she hasn't forgotten about it."

"I'm sure she has! She forgets everything!." Ruby said. They sat at their throne in silence for another minute when suddenly Ruby shouted again, "WAYNICA!"

Waynica appeared in the room.

"What!"

"Did your mission this time work?" Ruby asked.

"Actually I'm not sure myself you're majesty," she said.

"What?" Sapphire asked.

"Well you see..." Waynica trailed off, "Two people were sucked into the black hole that the demon I created made."

"Which two."

"One was the mysterious woman that you saw in the lab after the first battle. The other was Solar Pluto."

"Solar Pluto!" Ruby asked excited.

"Yes. Do you think we should attack now while we have the chance?"

"No. First off we don't have enough energy yet. Second off we can't take the risk."

* * *

_Outside Sora's House_

"What's taking Colden so long!" Isis asked, "He lives so close!"

Isis and Mandi were still outside on the street where the battle took place. They de-transformed. Colden ran up to them.

"Sorry it took me so long."

"That's okay." Mandi said.

"So tell me what all happened."

Invert Plane, Nyru's house

Pluto and Mars were still running.

"Wait!" Mars said, "Let's hide here!"

"Okay!" he said as they ran into the house. Once they got in Mars closed the door.

"You know..." Pluto trailed off, "One of my friends lives here."

Mars was shocked. Pluto was one of her friends and she didn't even trust him.

"Really. One of mine does too." Mars said.

"Cool. You know Nyru?"

"Yeah... We might even know each other in real life." Mars said.

"That would be cool."

Just then the door burst open and the clown demon was in front of them.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They ran again toward the back of the house. The clown demon used magic and he blocked off all the exits.

"Oh! We're trapped!" Pluto said.

Mars looked at the clown demon that was about to attack them. Mars then made a fireball in her hand and shot it at the demon. The demon screamed and Mars fell to the floor in pain.

"Mars! The Rules!"

"I didn't forget." she said getting up and starting to run out the front door. The only exit. Pluto followed her as they started running down the streets again.

* * *

_Real World, outside Sora's House_

"Found a way to get them back yet?" Mandi asked Colden.

"No." he said sniffing around the area.

"How about now?"

"No."

"Are you ready now?"

"NO!"

"Give it a break Mandi!" Isis said.

"I'm just bored."

"Why don't you make yourself useful..." Colden trailed off, "Of COURSE!"

"What is it?" Isis said still looking around.

"What did Pluto try to mention to us before he was sucked into the black hole?"

"I don't know!" Isis said.

Mandi thought for a minute. She saw someone else fly into the hole with Pluto. It had to be...

"The Mysterious Woman!" Mandi said.

Colden and Isis looked at her.

"What?"

"I saw someone else fly into the black hole with Pluto. So, maybe when they got where ever they went… Pluto might know who the Mysterious Woman is!"

"You have a point!" Colden said, "Just keep looking!"

Everyone but Mandi looked. Mandi got an idea. She took out her cell phone and dialed 75886 (if you look on your phone it says PLUTO).

* * *

_Invert Plane_

Pluto heard a ring on his cell phone. He was relived.

"I didn't know my service worked out here!" Pluto said to Mars while he answered. Pluto's face appeared on Mandi's phone.

"Pluto!"

Isis and Colden ran over to Mandi.

"Well I guess the communicators that I gave you work just anywhere!"

"Pluto, where are you at?" Mandi's face said on his phone.

"Some weird ass place." Pluto said as the phone started breaking up.

"Pluto, are you still there?" Mandi asked.

"Yeah, why."

"Pluto, is there a girl with you?"

Mars got a jolt and she threw a fireball at the phone. After a red flash, Pluto's face disappeared off of the phone.

"PLUTO!"

The top of Pluto cell phone came off.

"Why did you do that?" Pluto asked.

"It was a reflex."

"They probably had a way to get out of here."

"Sorry."

Pluto and Mars were in a clearing in the woods that Pluto knew about. The clown demon couldn't find them. There were two large stones that they both were sitting  
on.

"You know..." Mars said, "You remind me of one of my friends named Sora."

Sora's heart stopped. Mars was his friend.

"You remind me of one of my friends too." Pluto said.

"Really, who?"

"Nyru..."

Mars couldn't believe it.

"Well I just said that because of your hair and your glasses..." Mars said.

"And I just said what I said because of your hair and the sarcasm."

"Sarcasm!"

"Yeah, but never mind..."

Nyru had a thought, 'I'm only sarcastic around one of my friends. Wait! Pluto is Sora!'

Sora had a thought too, 'Nyru has the same type of sarcasm around me...'

They looked at each other and were shocked.

"You are Sora!"

"You are Nyru!"

A scroll of paper with Japanese symbols on it appeared in her hand she quickly placed it on Pluto's head. The symbols turned from black to blue.

'I'm sorry Sora...' she thought, 'It's to risky you knowing my identity.'

Pluto went into a trance.

"There is no such thing as Sailor Mars. Nyru isn't a Sailor Scout and she's never been here with you. On top of that no one was here, but the clown demon."

The clown demon appeared in the clearing. Nyru looked up.

"Well, well, well. Thanks for showing me where you were! Now did you forget about the rules?"

'Oh no I did!' she thought.

"Well I guess it's time for payback! Now you will lose a similar memory!"

Suddenly Mars forgot about Solar Pluto being Sora and that he was even here. Suddenly just then the clown demon teleported Mars away from Pluto. The demon teleported away too. Pluto awoke from the trance.

"Where am I?"

The clown demon appeared. Pluto jumped up.

"You!"

"Surprise!"

The demon shot an energy ball at him and Pluto dodged it and started running again. He ran out of the clearing and into the street. He started running down the street.

'That demon is only tiring me out!' Pluto thought, 'Wait a minute. There's only one way out! What if the only way to get out is to die and he's only playing with me!'

Pluto stopped and turned around a the demon floated above him. He threw a energy ball again at Pluto. It hit right by his feet.  
'He is playing with me! I got to go back to my house!'

Pluto ran through back yards trying to reach his destination!

* * *

_Outside world, Sora's house_

Mandi, Isis, and Colden looked at the call that they made to Pluto. They paused it on the red flash.

"I wonder what happened?" Mandi asked.

"We should have figured out a way to get him out of there before we called him." Colden said.

"That might have been the last time we would ever talk to him again...And to think... I always rejected him..."

A tear came out of her eye.

Invert Plane, Sora's street

Pluto ran down the street when he tripped himself to fall right where the black hole was formed. The demon levitated over by him.

"No mister demon! Please!" Pluto said dramatically.

"You're going to die!"

Pluto got up and started to run again as the demon shot another energy ball. Pluto did a back flip and put himself in the pathway of the energy ball. It shot straight through him.

"NO! YOU WERE'NT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!"

"Your game is up!" Pluto said weakly.

The black hole formed around Pluto and the demon.

"Now everything you've ever sent here will go back."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Pluto and the demon vanished.

* * *

_Outside world_

"Isis, knock it off!" Mandi said.

"I can't!" Isis wined, "He always wanted to go out with me! I always liked him, but I was only thinking of myself! And the truth is I really did want to!"

Just then a black hole appeared in the street. Mandi, Isis, and Colden turned around shocked. Just then Pluto and the demon came out.

"PLUTO!"

Pluto stood up and felt his crest. He didn't have a hole in it.

"I'm healed!"

Everyone ran over to him and Isis gave him a hug.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The demon shouted and attacked all of them. The dodged as the demon started another black hole.

"Grab on to something!" Colden shouted.

Pluto grabbed Colden and grabbed on to a telephone pole. Mandi and Isis grabbed on to a tree. The black hold kept getting bigger this time. Nearby the mysterious  
woman was watching the battle. She was about to go when she had a thought.

"Okay I'll help them, but just this once."

The mysterious woman saw a barbeque grill hanging on by a cord. Then she saw a gas tank hanging on to the grill. She attacked it with a fireball and it came off. It was  
heading straight for Pluto.

"PLUTO LOOK OUT!"

Pluto ducked as the tank flew right by him. It landed right by the black hole and gas flew everywhere in the black hole and by the black hole. The Mysterious Woman  
then threw a fireball into the black hole and the whole thing lit into flames. The middle bubble broke and the demon flew out, screaming.

"The black hole isn't being controlled anymore!" Colden shouted.

And he was right! The black hole got stronger as pieces of the street flew in. The demon's belt of lives was losing a ball every minute.

"Colden," Pluto addressed, "I need my other hand!"

"Okay!"

Pluto held out his arm and Colden ran across it and Isis caught him. Pluto took out his wand.

"PLUTO HEALING ACTION!"

Sparkles hit the demon, but he wasn't changing back.

"Three more come on..." Pluto said about the belt.

He wouldn't change back still.

"Two more!"

He still wouldn't change back.

"ONE MORE!"

Suddenly the demon disappeared and the black hole did too. The flames faded away as a small kitten ran out the flames.

"WHAT!" Pluto shouted, "I was almost killed by a kitten!"

Colden growled and barked at him.

"Colden!" Isis said to him.

"What!"

They all laughed.

"Oh yeah, Pluto!" Mandi said, "Did you see anyone in that place."

Pluto though for a minute.

"No. No one at all."

"Are you sure? Then what was that red flash we saw when we were talking to you?"

"I don't know."

"WHAT!"

"I can't remember."

* * *

Episode 6: Mandi gets a boyfriend! At the same time when an unknown guy from the Negaverse, named Snift, is stealing people's love for each other. Mandi see's this and puts a stop to it, but when he steals Isis's love for Sora, Mandi gets mad. What will happen to Isis's love for Sora? Who's Mandi's new boyfriend? Find out in Episode 6- Tragedy. 


	6. Episode 6:Tragedy

HEY!

Okay, hope you like this episode and you **BETTER** like this episode! Just joking, but I would appriciate a review please. This Episode is dedicated to anyone who has a boyfriend/girlfriend. And that ain't me! Byes.

* * *

_November 9, Sunday_

Sora was dreaming about Neutral Fields. He walked down the trail between the sunset and the darkness. He walked up to a floating Pluto symbol, a robot P.

"Touch it." a voice said.

Sora reached out his hand a touched it.

Flashback  
"Oh yeah Pluto!" Mandi said, "Did you see anyone in that place."

Pluto thought for a minute.

"No. No one at all."  
End flashback

Sora walked on. Then he saw a scroll with Japanese symbols on it. Sora reached out and touched it.

Flashback  
"Are you sure? Then what was that red flash we saw when we were talking to you?"

"I don't know."

"WHAT!"

"I can't remember."  
End flashback

Sora kept walking until he came to a fork in the road. Then the Mysterious Woman and her shadow appeared.

"Go ahead, take her hand." The voice said.

She stuck out her and Sora grabbed it.

Flashback  
She was sucked into the hole and Pluto saw her.

"What the..."

A tree branch then broke of a tree and smacked Pluto on the head. It forced him to let go and he was sucked in too.

"PLUTO!" Venus screamed.  
End flashback

"Someone was there that day..." he muttered.

* * *

_Sora's Room, 9:00_

Sora jumped out of his bed in shock. He fell to the floor in pain.

"Ow!" Sora said.

He heard someone mumble something.

"Colden?"

"MMMMMMM!"

"Where are you?"

"Under MMMMMMMM!"

"Oh!"

Sora got up to find Colden lying under him.

"Oh, sorry!"

Sora picked him up and laid him on his bed.

"Ooooooh, Sora why did you jump out of bed anyway?" Colden asked.

"I had that weird dream again! Only this time I know something!"

"What's that?" Colden asked concerned as he got up.

"It's trying to help me. It took me back and showed me flashbacks to lead me to think that there was someone in the Invert Plane that day."

"Are you serious?" Colden asked.

"I couldn't be more serious in my entire life." Sora said, "Well, except for liking Isis..."  
"Sora!"

"Sora!" his mom called, "Honey, are you talking in your sleep again."

Sora quickly jumped into bed as Colden was engulfed in covers. He acted like he was asleep while his mom walked in.

"Sora! Sora! Sora, wake up!"

"Huh?"

"You were talking in your sleep about Isis again!"

"So."

"Honey, get up!"

"I don't wanna go to school!"

"Sora, its Sunday! Remember you were supposed to meet your friends at the carnival an hour ago!"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH I FORGOT!"

The sheets flew off of Sora as he jumped out of bed and Colden went with them. Landing in the covers, Colden landed right on top of them. Sora got dressed  
and ran out the house.

"Love you!" you could hear him screaming down the driveway.

* * *

_Pinewood Beach, 47th Annual Lake Feast Carnival_

Mike and his girlfriend, Miranda, were sitting on a bench talking to each other. They both said, "I love you" to each other and they kissed. That's when a demon wearing a cloak like the grim reaper and wearing a hood appeared in front of them, but he couldn't be seen. Then he took out his black trident and a beam hit Miranda and she slapped Mike and ran away. He started laughing when finally a black portal appeared below him and he was sucked into it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_Amethyst Castle, Lab_

He appeared before Waynica.

"WHERE IN THE HELL AM I?"

"Save your breath." Waynica said to him.

"Who in the hell are you?"

"Will you shut up!"

"You shut the fuck up, you hor!"

Waynica blasted him across the room. He crashed into several different liquid bottles. He stood up and took down his hood. He had an angry face and he looked like he was in his mid-fifty's.

"What do you want from me anyway?"

"You are Snift Granger right?" Waynica asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

Waynica held up a piece of paper with Snift's picture and information.

"You sent us your resume! Remember!"

"Oh yes! This must be Amethyst Castle!"

"NO!" Waynica said sarcastically.

Waynica looked back at the paper.

"Now its says from August 1972 to present you like to steal the love of the woman in a relationship."

"Yes I do. It's a great source of energy to use. I heard that's what you were looking for."

Waynica wasn't paying attention. She was thinking, 'How couldn't I have thought of it before? Yes it's perfect...'

"How would you like a job here?"

"Really?"

"Of course."

"What do I have to do?"

Waynica went by a nearby table and got some pictures out. Snift looked at the table. Waynica put a picture of Mandi and Isis on the table.

"Who are they?" Snift asked.

"Mandi Kolb and Isis Easterling. They are-"

She laid two more pictures of Sailors Jupiter and Venus.

"-Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus! I want you to steal their love energy!"

"I've had harder missions! I'll get on it."

"They might be at the Lake Feast Carnival I heard about. Go there!"

"Got it!"

A black portal appeared beneath his feet and he dropped through it as he screamed.

* * *

_Lake Feast Carnival_

Sora was running down the boardwalk until he found Mandi.

"Sora! Where have you been?" She said while taking a sip of a coke.

"I...sleep...sorry!" he said in between breaths.

"Well fine. Besides Isis still didn't show up! I wonder where she is?"

"Sleeping?"

"Nah! I called her this morning and she was on her way!"

"And what did you need to tell us?" Sora said as Mandi's phone rang.

Mandi answered, "Hello?"

"Mandi!"

"Isis? Where are you?"

"Central Circle. Talking to you-know-who."

"To who?" Sora asked.

"WHAT!" Mandi said.

She hung up.

"Come on!" she said to Sora.

"What! We have to run again!"

"Yes!" she said grabbing his hand and starting to run.

They ran till they reached a fountain where Isis was, but she was sitting by herself.

"Where is he?" Mandi asked.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Well hello to you too!" Isis said, "He had to leave."

"Who?" Sora asked again.

"We just spoke to you! How could he leave-"

"WHO!" Sora shouted at them.

"My new boyfriend." Mandi said.

Sora was silent then started laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. That was funny! Now who was it?"

"My boyfriend."

Sora's mouth hung wide open.

"Who is he?" Sora asked.

"His name is Tim Shaw." Isis laughed,

"He's from Porta Rico."

"Oh yeah him!" Sora said.

Just then Sora saw Mike run up to them. He had a big bruise on his cheek.

"Mike, what happened?" Isis asked.

"Did you get into a fight again?" Sora asked.

"No. Miranda did this." he said.

"Miranda?"

"Yeah. We were just making out and she slapped me!"

"Okay..."

Then they saw some girl walking away from some guy and the guy followed her and the girl slapped him. Actually there was a lot of this going on.

"What's happening?" Isis asked.

"Let's check it out." Sora said.

"Stay here, Mike!" Mandi said.

They ran around the carnival. About twenty minutes later, twice the amount of  
people continued to hit each other.

"What in the hell is going on?" Mandi asked.

Then she saw it. A guy that looked like the Grim Reaper went over to a couple  
still together and he zapped them. Mandi watched as the old couple turned on each  
other.

"HEY!"

The Grim Reaper guy turned.

"You can see me?" it asked.

"Damn straight I can! Who do you think you are? Thinking you can steal people's  
love for each other."

Isis and Sora saw the Grim Reaper looking person so they ran over to Mandi.

"Yes I can!" it said, "My name is Snift and I know two of your names. Mandi and  
Isis."

They both gasped. Then Snift held his Trident looking item up and everybody at  
the carnival fainted except Mandi, Isis, and Sora.

"You want to play that game! We can do that!" Isis said.

"Ready?" Mandi asked Sora and Isis.

"Ready." they both said.

They took out their transformation wands and that's when Snift tried to attack. They  
all dodged, but Mandi didn't make it. She was zapped by the same thing everyone else was zapped with.

"No!" Sora screamed.

They ran over to Mandi cautiously. She just stood there.

"Mandi?"

She sort of looked at Sora and he backed off.

"He is going down!" she said.

The spell must not affect her for some reason. She took her transformation wand and held it high in the air. Sora and Isis did the same, knowing what she was about to do.

"JUPITER PLANET POWER!"

"VENUS PLANET POWER!"

"PLUTO PLANET POWER!"

* * *

Sora's in an undershirt and boxers and a plain white shirt and black pants with two white strips down the sides appear on him. Then black shoes appear on his feet and white gloves on his hands. On his face a black sweat band appears on his head with a metal Pluto symbol in the middle and on the edge of his glasses small white wings appear at the ends.

Mandi clothes strip off of her and thunder circles her and she becomes thin. Thunder  
circles around her and she appears in some type of white shirt and a green mini skirt  
with a pink bow in the back and a pink bow in the middle of her shirt with a green  
broach in the middle. Then green go-go boots appeared on her feet. Last a tiara with a green jewel in the middle appeared on her forhead.

Isis was engulfed in light and an orange skirt appeared on her along with a white top. A blue bow appeared in the back of her skirt and on in the middle of her outfit. Then orange go-go boots appeared on her feet. Last a tiara appeared on her head with a orange jewel in the middle.

* * *

"I'm Solar Pluto!"

"I'm Sailor Venus!"

"I'm Sailor Jupiter!"

"-and I'm not surprised!" Snift said, "I already knew that Mandi Kolb and Isis Easterling were Sailors Venus and Jupiter!"

Jupiter grunted.

"I'm going to kill you!" she shouted.

She jumped up in the air for an aerial attack.

"Jupiter, no!" Venus shouted.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

Strokes of thunder hit Snift.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Once the attack was over, he turned his scream into a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jupiter asked with a tone.

"Is that all you got? I barely felt a thing!"

Jupiter moaned.

"Let me try my luck." Venus said.

She ran toward Snift. Then she jumped to him. Snift then swung his trident at her, but she flipped over it.

"VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!"

Venus smashed straight into Snift.

"Come on! I mean who's your trainer?"

"I AM!"

Snift turned around to see Colden pounce right on him claws first.

"OW! That hurt!"

Colden ran right over to Jupiter and Venus.

"We need to somehow take him down!" Jupiter said.

"It's Pluto's turn." Venus said, "And he has more experience than all of us!"

Snift then took his trident and smacked Venus in the head with it. She fell to the ground.

"Isis!" Jupiter screamed.

She tried to run over to her, but Snift blocked her and blasted her across the area. Colden tried to attack Snift, but Colden was blasted across the area too.

"Colden! Jupiter! Venus!"

Pluto then felt anger surge through his body. Then something flashed through his mind. He was back in his dream. He was back at the fork in the road. Someone then appeared. He was in a shadow. All it was, was a silohette, but it looked familiar to Pluto. The silohette stuck out his hand. Pluto didn't know him, but he trusted him. Pluto took his hand and Pluto snapped out of the vision. He saw Snift holding his trident above Venus, who was still lying on the ground. Pluto knew what he had to do as he saw the trident form a pink ball of energy around the top of it.

"This is it! I'm going to take a Sailor Scout's love energy by killing you!"

Venus looked at him.

"Good bye."

As Snift went to stab Venus the trident was knocked out of his hand. He turned around and Pluto punched him in the face. Then Pluto ran over to the trident and ran the trident right though Snift. He screamed, but he didn't die.

"You hurt my friends! You put everyone in misery! And you tried to kill the person I love! Now remember my name! Solar Pluto!"

He took the trident out of him and dropped it.

"Ha, ha, ha!"

"What are you laughing about now?"

"You can't kill me! Without me, love can't exist!"

"What!" Pluto said as Venus got up and Jupiter ran over to them, "It will just get along fine without you!"

"No, it won't!"

"YES IT CAN! YOU TOTALLY RUINED IT!"

"Do we have to do a fusion attack?" Jupiter asked.

"Maybe." Venus said.

They put their hands in front of them. Just then darkness swirled around Snift and he disappeared.

"That coward!" Jupiter said.

"Pluto. What made you do that?" Venus asked.

"I don't know... I don't know."

* * *

_Amethyst Castle, two hours later_

"I thought you had everything under control!" Waynica said.

"I got the energy you wanted!" Snift said as he was using some of the energy to heal himself.

"Yes this will be enough." she said holding up a glass ball will pink colored energy in it, "I'm going to give it to their majesty's tomorrow. Until then, kill the scouts and steal their love energy!"

* * *

_Lakeside Jr. High, November 10, Monday_

School was over and Sora, Mandi, and Isis were sitting on the school grounds looking at everyone else. Everyone was in chaos. There were no fights going on at the moment, but just ignorement.

"How many fights have you seen today?" Sora asked, "I saw five."

"I saw three." Isis said.

"What about you Mandi?" Sora asked.

Mandi just sat there looking depressed.

"What happened?" Isis asked.

"Tim broke up with me."

"What?"

"Look at this note."

She gave them a note that said:

Mandi, I'm afraid I'm going to have to brake up with you. Sorry. Everyone is in chaos. I just don't want to end up like everyone else.

Tim

"He's thinking of himself!" Sora said, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet."

"You have to tell him how you feel." Isis said.

"You know, you're right!" Mandi said.

She got up and started walking toward the building. Sora and Isis followed. They got into the halls until they saw a Mexican boy hanging out by his locker.

"Tim." Mandi said walking up to him.

"Mandi." he said, "It's over."

Mandi got depressed again. Then she saw Snift at the end of the hallway. Sora and Isis did too. Just then Mandi punched Tim in the face and kept punching him.

"You stupid Mexican son of a-"

"Mandi!" Isis said as she pulled her off of him.

Tim got up and ran down the halls. Snift approached Mandi. Isis and Sora backed off  
and nodded their heads.

"You belive me when I say love can't exist without me? You see, without me you could never have loved him. You weren't meant for him, that's why I broke you up."

"-And I told you it can exist."

He turned around and Solar Pluto's wand slashed Snift in the face. It came back to Solar Pluto. Solar Pluto and Sailor Venus were standing right there.

"Get away from her!" Venus said.

Mandi ran toward them.

"Thank you guys!" Mandi said, "JUPITER PLANET POWER!"

* * *

Mandi clothes strip off of her. Thunder circles around her and she appears in some  
type of white shirt and a green mini skirt with a pink bow in the back and a pink bow  
in the middle of her shirt with a green broach in the middle. Then green go-go boots  
appeared on her feet. Last a tiara with a green jewel in the middle appeared on her  
forehead.

* * *

"You're going down Snift!" Jupiter said.

"Yeah, what she said!" Pluto started, "PLUTO-"

"Wait, Pluto. He's mine." Jupiter said.

"Okay."

Pluto and Venus backed off. Jupiter stood in front of Snift.

"I'm going to kill you once and for all!"

"Sure." Snift said sarcastically, "I will give you three tries and then you will see  
what happens."

"Good, I'll take you down before that!" Jupiter said, "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

Bolts of lightning charged down the halls, but Snift easly dodged them.

"Come on!" Snift said.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

Bolts of lightning charged down the halls again. Jupiter did it again, but she missed  
both times.

"Now all I need is one more love energy person to steal from!"

"You already stole mine!" Jupiter said.

"True, but I'm not talking about you!"

"Huh?"

He pointed his trident at Venus and she was zapped. She went from a worried looking face to an angry face.

"Venus?" Pluto said to her, "Are you-"

Venus slapped Pluto.

"Venus! Snap out of it!"

She slapped him again.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jupiter screamed as she turned around at Snift.

"Jupiter." Snift said watching as Pluto was running at the back door as Venus chased him, "They are happy this way."

"No they are not!" Jupiter said as she started to cry.

"Venus is now showing her feelings for Pluto."

"Those aren't her feelings! She loves Pluto!"

"Now she doesn't."

"Because of you! I know she loves Pluto! Pluto loves her and he isn't going to give up on her!"

Jupiter fell to the ground crying. Snift went behind her. He took the trident and held it high over her. Jupiter kept getting thoughts in her head about Sora, Isis, then Tim.

"You took them!"

Jupiter dodged out of the way before Snift could stab her. She stood up in front of him. Jupiter felt anger flow through her. Snift looked guilty.

"It ends HERE!"

Jupiter's tiara disappeared and the symbol of Jupiter appeared on her head: the number 4.

"Now, now Jupiter that could have you..."

"I"M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU TOOK EVERYONE'S LOVE FROM EACH OTHER! YOU CAN'T STEAL LOVE LIKE THAT EVER! YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE FOR ALL OF YOUR EVIL! JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

(Attack)  
A small antenna came out of her tiara. She made with two hands a triangle in front of the antenna and electricity came into her hands and she spread them apart until it made a ball of light she took it, in both hands and shot it in front of her shooting  
electricity.  
(End Attack)

The strokes of thunder that Jupiter shot were ten times bigger than they usually were. It hit Snift and he was pushed back into the lockers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Snift exploded into a pink flash as the whole building filled up with light.

* * *

_Backyard of Lakeside Jr. High_

"Venus, stop!"

Venus swung a tree branch at Pluto, but he blocked it with his wand. Then they both looked at the building as they saw little pink balls of energy fly into the sky and spread everywhere.

"It's so beautiful..." Pluto trailed off.

One of the balls of energy flew into Venus and she de-transformed.

"Pluto," she started, "I'm so sorry."

She hugged Pluto and he blushed. She let go and Pluto de-transformed too. All of a sudden Jupiter flew out and landed by Sora and Isis. She stood up.

"You did it!" Isis said

"Can't believe it." Sora said, "Did you get your energy back yet?"

"No." Jupiter said, "I wonder where it is?"

* * *

_Amethyst Castle_

Waynica stood in front of Ruby and Sapphire.

"Your majesty's. I present you with love energy."

"Love energy?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes. It's a great source to turn people on each other."

Suddenly the glass orb busted and the energy balls flew out of the castle.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_Lakeside Jr. High_

Jupiter and the others looked in the sky and saw energy balls coming from somewhere else.

"Do you think that's where Waynica's lair is?" Sora asked.

"Possibly."

Suddenly a ball of energy that came from Waynica's lair went into Jupiter and she de-transformed also.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

_November 11, Tuesday_

Sora, Mandi, and Isis watched as people gave each other carnations, cards, and candy.

"Aw!" Isis said, "Too bad today isn't Valentine's Day!"

"Oh that reminds me!" Mandi said, "Me and Tim are going out again! Here check out the note."

Mandi gave the note to Sora. It said:

What's up?

I was thinking we could go out sometime. I'm sorry I even broke up with you. I knew that drove you to punch me like you did! See ya later!

Tim

"So now what's your opinion of Tim now, Sora?" Mandi said.

"Now I think he's a control freak."

"WHAT!"

* * *

Episode 7: Waynica was given one more chance to defeat the scouts. She takes the chance. Now instead of trying to find out who the Prince of Pluto is, Sora is trying to find out who the Mysterious Woman is. Waynica, besides the Mysterious Woman, is noticing someone is stalking her. Because of that Waynica decides to fight her own battles. Will the scouts defeat her? Who is stalking Waynica? Why is Waynica rethinking of battling? Find out in Episode 7: The Battle Never to Forget.

* * *


	7. Episode 7: The Battle Never To Forget

Very sorry,

This chapter took so long you guys. Now, something to announce is that I have already writtenepisodes 1-11. Well actually I am almost done with 11, but anyway I was really bored soI never submitted it to anything. So anyway I want to give a HUGE thanks to X00001 at for being my BIGGEST fan. I want to thank sailorsilverstar, PrincessSailorMoon, and RioSerenity at MoonRomance for reviewing. Thank you and I love you guys! EEEEEEEEEE! Okay anyway, here is the story!

* * *

November 14, Friday, 5:02, City Park

* * *

"GET THEM NOW, DARNIA!" Waynica shouted at her demon.

Waynica's new demon, Darnia, was tall, grey, wore a black to-to that was made of spikes and a black top. Solar Pluto, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter stood in the way of Waynica getting energy.

"Waynica." Jupiter started, "You oughta know that this plan won't work. You have never been successful at any mission you have done."

"WHAT!"

"Face it!" Venus said, "Watch what's going to happen. We're going to heal the demon. You're going to flee and we will all go home."

"That's nonsense!"

"PLUTO HEALING ACTION!"

While no one was looking Pluto snuck up behind Waynica and sparkles hit Waynica and the demon. Darnia turned into a park ranger and she dropped to the ground. Pluto stopped and the he noticed something strange. Waynica's left boot was white when it's always black! Waynica looked down and saw this.

"You'll pay for this!" she said as she disappeared.

"Her boot turned white?" Jupiter asked.

"That's strange. How did that happen?"

"Colden knows more about the Pluto Scepter." Pluto said,

"We better ask him once we get to my house!"

* * *

Amethyst Castle

* * *

Waynica appeared before Ruby and Sapphire.

"You failed again!" Ruby exclaimed.

"And what in the world happened to your left boot?" Sapphire asked.

"I had no choice!" Waynica explained.

"SSSSSIIIIIIIIIILLLLENNNNNNNNCCCCEEEEEEEEE!"

Ruby blasted Waynica across the throne room. Waynica slowly got up.

"Waynica. You only have one more chance to defeat the three scouts. You fail and the penalty is execution."

"Yes mam."

She teleported out of the throne room and into her lab. She walked over to her laptop and turned it on.

* * *

Sora's House

* * *

Sora, Mandi, and Isis walked in Sora's house. Colden was sitting on Sora's bed reading a book.

"Colden, you read?" Sora asked.

"Nice to see you too!" Colden said, "What do you want?"

"Um I live here." Sora said a he took out the chair from his desk and Mandi and Isis sat on his bed.

"Actually we do have a question." Isis said.

"What is it?" Colden asked.

"We were in a battle a while ago." Mandi said.

"I healed the demon, but in the process Waynica's left boot turned white."

Colden looked up.

"Are you serious?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, what happened? Is something wrong with Pluto Scepter?" Isis asked.

"No, it's working fine. But, it takes someone with great strength to do that!"

"Do what?" Sora asked.

"Waynica... was once human."

All of them went into shock.

"Are you serious?" Mandi asked.

"But I thought she was born a demon person." Sora said.

"Most of them are." Colden started, "Some of them aren't. I wonder why she turned evil? Maybe, she was brain washed. I don't understand something though. It takes  
someone with great power to heal a powerful demon like her."

"I guess I'm powerful huh?"

He started laughing and everyone stared at him.

"Now you're pushing it." Colden said.

* * *

Amethyst Castle

* * *

Waynica typed violently on her computer. She kept feeling emotions inside her.

"Stupid Solar Pluto!"

Then she got a flashback go through her head.

Flashback

A five year old Waynica walked inside her house.

"Mommy!"

She ran into her mother's arms. She gave her a big hug.

"What's for dinner?" The five year old asked.

"Well we have-"

The ground started to shake and Waynica's mom muttered something under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, honey. HOWARD!"

Waynica's dad rushed down the steps.

"It's them! This is what I feared."

"What?" Waynica asked.

"Honey, stay here and take this."

Her mother took off her necklace with a diamond pendant hanging off of it. It was glowing with a light blue glow.

"Honey, we will be back."

She let go of Waynica's hand and she and her father ran out the door and ran to the road. Waynica ran to the window and watched them as someone in a jet black cloak  
approached them. Waynica's parents drew swords out of nowhere.

"You won't get to the Prince of Pluto!"

"Where is he?" the cloaked figure asked.

"The Prince of Pluto?" Waynica muttered.

"We will never tell you!" Howard said.

"Fine! I won't let a couple of amateurs like you get in my way."

And right before Waynica's eyes her parents were obliterated. Waynica shed to tears and a couple of minutes later the ground shook again harder than ever before. Waynica knew it she was surrounded by a bubble of light and everything around her exploded.

End Flashback

Waynica woke up all of a sudden. She forgot all about the necklace and what happened that day. It was so long ago. She actually remembered something from when she was good. Then all of a sudden a voice in her head told her to go to the energy room. The energy room was a place where all the energy and the energy objects were stored. She left the room and teleported in front of the vault. A combination lock was in front of it. She easily unlocked it and walked in. Everything around her glowed, but one thing caught her eye. She saw a necklace with a diamond pendent. The same exact necklace she saw in her vision. She took it and held it. She started thinking if she should take it.

'I don't think it will hurt that much.' Waynica thought, 'It's only about a thousand years old!'

She walked out of the vault when suddenly there was a huge boom and the only lights lighting the castle burned out.

* * *

Throne Room

* * *

"WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED!" Ruby shouted.

"The energy room!" Sapphire said, "Someone stole something out of it! If that source of energy leaves the castle then the barrier might go up!"

"And I think I know who it was..."

* * *

Lab

* * *

Waynica teleported into the room. She sat in the dark as she put on the necklace. Just then a ball of red energy flew at her as she ducked. She stood up and the light of her necklace showed Queen Ruby.

"Give me the necklace..."

"No!"

Ruby threw a energy blast at her and she teleported away. Outside the Golden Crystal Barrier went up. Ruby grunted, "HARRIA!"

The maid demon appeared.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Get someone to work on the communication link for the castle! I need to make a call."

* * *

Sora's House, 6:45

* * *

Everyone left earlier to get ready for a dance they were having at their school. Sora was just about to leave when Colden walked into his room.

"Sora." He said kind of depressed.

"What's wrong? I need to be in a cheerful mood for the dance!"

"Shut up! I'm being serious!"

Sora then started singing.

"Sora, seriously!"

"Okay! What's going on?"

"The symbol on Waynica's boot-"

"Hmmmm?"

"When you healed it, it changed."

"So?"

"I noticed that symbol..."

"Colden, you are over one thousand years old! You probably saw it on a trade truck somewhere!"

"Sora... Did you see the symbol?"

"Nope."

Colden fell hysterically.

"Sora! The symbol was the symbol of Pluto with a cross on top of it!"

"Point please!"

"Her family was the protectors of the Prince of Pluto!"

Sora turned around quickly.

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes..."

"I FORGOT ABOUT DEODERANT!"

Colden sighed.

* * *

Gaven Road, eight blocks from Lakeside Jr. High

* * *

A young girl with wavy blonde hair, wearing a overcoat, hat, and sunglasses walked behind the dumpster in an alley. She sat down and took out her compact. She opened it and Queen Ruby was in the mirror.

"What is it Mi'lady?" the girl asked.

"Hello Jamica. We have a situation. The barrier went up. Energy was taken out of it earlier today, by Waynica."

"She can not be trusted."

"I want you to hunt her down! Do whatever you have to. Do whatever you want to! Once you get her I will handle the rest."

Jamica closed the compact and looked up to see someone jump over. Jamica jumped on the roof as someone still kept running.

"Stop!"

The woman was hidden in the shadows.

"I don't have to waste my time with you! I'm in a hurry!"

"You're not Waynica!" Jamica said.

"Do I look evil? No! My name is Sailor Mars!"

Jamica was shocked.

"YOU! I will kill you!"

"Fine. You will regret it!"

A fireball formed in Mars's hand. Jamica threw off her over coat to reveal a outfit that was exactly like Waynica's except it was blue and the boots went up to the knee. They blasted attacks at each other and then a light blue glare formed in the middle and blasted their attacks away. Waynica was standing the middle.

"Oh my god!" Jamica said in a preppy voice, "We created Waynica!"

"NO YOU DUMB ASS! She was standing right there!" Mars said.

Waynica saw them two.

"Jamica? You were the one that's been following me!"

"I was specially ordered by the queen to kill you!"

She blasted energy at Waynica and a blue shield formed around her.

"What!" Jamica shouted. Jamica stepped back and teleported away.

Waynica turned around to see the mysterious woman.

"You!"

"Waynica. I sense good in you..."

"Shut up! It's because of that stupid Solar Pluto!"

Mars's wasn't surprised.

"Waynica. I am half psychic."

"So!"

"I know about your past. You can change back!"

"No... You're manipulating me!"

"No I'm not!"

"DIE!"

A continuous beam of energy blasted Mars and she disappeared. Then Waynica had another flashback.

Flashback  
Waynica woke up in a field of ruins on an empty planet.

"Mommy?"

She started crying. Then a woman in red cloaks appeared in front of her.

"Not to worry child. I can help you."

Waynica scream as she recognized the voice.

"You killed my parents!" Waynica said.

"I didn't, but if you come with me... I can help you get them back."

She held out her hand and Waynica grabbed it.  
End Flashback

Waynica woke up and teleported away. Mars was sitting behind the corner.

"So is that what happened?" Mars said knowing Waynica's vision.

* * *

Lakeside Jr. High 7:30

* * *

Sora, Mandi, and Isis were dancing in the middle of everyone.

"Uh, Mandi." Sora said, "I don't feel so good..."

"Just keep dancing! You will shake it off."

After five minutes later, Sora didn't feel good still. He held he head and then he fainted.

"Sora!" Isis cried.

Mandi and Isis ran over to him. The Pluto symbol was glowing on his forehead.

"Let's get him home before anyone sees him!" Isis said.

* * *

Sora's dream

* * *

Sora was walking down the path again when suddenly he saw Waynica in front of him. His dream froze there and suddenly he was woken up.

* * *

Sora's house, the next morning 9:30

* * *

Sora saw Colden, Mandi, and Isis sitting next to him.

"You guys! My dream!"

"We know, Sora! You fainted at the dance!" Mandi said.

"Sora! What about your dream?"

"Waynica showed up on the path. That was it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Colden started to think.

"I think this continuous dream you are having is because of the prince."

"What do you mean?" Isis asked.

"The prince is trying to help you find him." Colden said, "Waynica is one of the keys to finding him."

"You can't be serious!" Sora said, "She's a stuck up bitch!"

"Sora!" Isis said.

"She disguised herself as Sailor Venus to kill me! What would she have to do with the prince anyway?"

"The symbol..." Colden said.

"What?" Isis said as Sora reach for his bag.

"I know that Waynica's family were guards to the prince."

"How do you know?" Mandi said.

"She has a symbol on her left boot. If we can get her on our side then we could find the prince!"

"Um guys..." Sora trailed off.

They turned to him.

"We have bigger problems!" He said holding his wand. It was beeping off the hook and the map that showed up in moon part, showed two forces battling not far from the house.

"Let me dress into some street clothes!" Sora said, "THAT MEANS GET OUT OF THE ROOM!"

They all left and when Isis closed the door, Sora muttered, "You can stay anytime..."

"What was that Sora?" Colden asked sitting on his bed still.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Nothing!"

* * *

Two blocks away from Sora's House

* * *

Waynica dodged Jamica's attack.

"You can't match my power!" Waynica said.

"The queens want you dead!" Jamica said, "You have no purpose to live!"

"They promised me something long ago... Over ten lifetimes passed and it's still not fulfilled."

"You failed! I have to finish my job!"

"I do to. That's to kill Solar Pluto. Just tell the queens I will kill him!"

Jamica just disappeared.

* * *

Empty lot, Sora's street

* * *

"She should be here!" Sora said.

Sora, Colden, Mandi, and Isis stood in the lot suddenly Waynica appeared in front of them.

"Mandi Kolb!" Waynica said, "Sailor Jupiter!"

She looked at Isis.

"You must Sailor Venus! We meet a while back."

She then looked at Sora. She then had a face of disgusted.

"And you are the reason why I'm about to die. You are the reason why I am a fraction of good. You are Solar Pluto!"

She blew an energy ball at all of them, but they jumped in the air and attacked Waynica with kicks and punches. She blocked Isis's kick. She caught Jupiter's punch and threw her back. Waynica caught Sora's punch and flipped him on the ground.

"Ow! Okay guys transform!"

"JUPITER PLANET POWER!"

"VENUS PLANET POWER!"

"PLUTO PLANET POWER!"

* * *

Mandi clothes strip off of her. Thunder circles around her and she appears in some type of white shirt and a green mini skirt with a pink bow in the back and a pink bow in the middle of her shirt with a green broach in the middle. Then green go-go boots appeared on her feet. Last a tiara with a green jewel in the middle appeared on her forehead.

Isis was engulfed in light and an orange skirt appeared on her along with a white top. A blue bow appeared in the back of her skirt and on in the middle of her outfit. Then orange go-go boots appeared on her feet. Last a tiara appeared on her head with a orange jewel in the middle.

Sora's in an undershirt and boxers and a plain white shirt and black pants with two white strips down the sides appear on him. Then black shoes appear on his feet and white gloves on his hands. On his face a black sweat band appears on his head with a metal Pluto symbol in the middle and on the edge of his glasses small white wings appear at the ends.

* * *

"PLUTO ICE BALLS!"

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

"VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!"

"FUSION!" they all screamed.

The beam if light, ice, and thunder was heading straight for Waynica, but a shield came up and blocked it.

"Huddle guys!" Pluto said.

They all gathered.

"You noticed that necklace? That must be what's protecting her." Pluto said.

"So what do we do?" Jupiter asked.

"TEN SECONDS!" Waynica said.

"Since she wants to kill me the most... Jupiter will be the distraction!" Pluto said.

"What!"

"Nine-"

"Pluto, you are the distraction!" Colden said.

"Eight-"

"Oh man!"

"Seven!"

"Anyway, while I'm distracting, Jupiter sneaks up behind and shocks her."

"Six-"

"Paralyzed!" Colden said.

"Five-"

"Venus then attacks the back of her neck!"

"Four-"

"The necklace falls and I'll grab it!"

"Three-"

"Alright!" Jupiter said.

"Two-"

"Lets do it!" Venus said.

"ONE!"

"Break!" Pluto said as he started running. Waynica was shooting energy balls like machine guns at him.

"PLUTO ICE BALLS!"

(Attack)  
In the background a blizzard is occurring and Pluto appears, holds out his hand and snow balls shoot like machine guns.  
(End attack)

The ice balls matched the energy balls and the just stood there. Jupiter grabbed Waynica and shocked her. Venus came up behind her.

"VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!"

The beam hit her neck and the necklace broke and Waynica screamed. Pluto grabbed the necklace.

"GOT IT!"

They all backed off as Waynica fell to the ground.

"NOW! PLUTO ICE BALLS!"

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

"VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!"

"FUSION!"

The attack blasted Waynica across the lot. He suit was sort of torn and she had burn marks across her.

"I-"

They just stood there.

"I'm-"

"Uh ohhhhhhhhhh..." Pluto trailed off.

"I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

She charged at them and punched and kicked them all. Pluto's Scepter started to glow. The light blasted everywhere and they all went into a trance.

"Hello?" Pluto said.

"Yes?" Jupiter said.

"Where are you?" Venus said.

Waynica's past flashed before their eyes and they went back into the real world.

"Waynica..." Pluto said, "Your past is horrible."

Waynica gasped.

"How did you see it?" Waynica asked.

"That doesn't matter." Venus said.

"You can change back..." Pluto said.

Waynica started to cry.

"She will kill me..." Waynica said.

"Who?" Jupiter asked.

"She's already out to kill me anyway... She has far more power than all of us combined!"

"Who!" Venus asked.

"Queens Ruby and Sapphire... Rulers of the Negaverse."

"They won't harm you..."

Waynica looked up at Pluto.

"Solar Pluto... After everything I did to you... You will still help me?"

"Of course." Colden said.

"We can also use your help to find the Prince of Pluto!"

"Well I have tried to kill him once... As a matter of fact... he kind of looks like..."

"Never mind!" Pluto said, "Let me heal you now!"

"Good idea!" Waynica said standing up. Pluto took out the Pluto Scepter.

"PLUTO HEALING ACTION!"

Sparkles hit Waynica and she was lifted into the air. Her other boot turned white. Then her shorts, then her top, then her glove, and her outfit was fully white when all of a sudden a long crystal staff went right through her heart. She fell to the ground.

"Waynica!" They all shouted.

They ran over to her.

"Solar Pluto... Thank you..."

"Waynica..."

"I want you to have my necklace."

Pluto forgot all about it. He took it out of his pocket.

"Good bye..."

Waynica turned into a whole bunch of sparkles and they lifted into the air. All of a sudden a harsh wind blew and two woman in robes appeared. They were holograms though. The necklace floated over to them.

"Hey!"

The robed ladies appeared real. They held the necklace in their hands.

"Solar Pluto..." said the lady in the red robes, "You think you would stop me?"

"You killed Waynica!"

"Actually we didn't!" the lady in the blue robes said.

"We will see you again..."

They disappeared.

"Damn it!" Jupiter said.

Venus started to cry on Pluto's shoulder.

"She's gone..." Pluto said.

From a distance sitting on a roof top was Sailor Mars.

"Waynica... She's dead."

She de-transformed and Nyru was standing on the roof.

* * *

Episode 8- A new kid moves into the neighborhood. Sora goes and visits. Meanwhile Jamica becomes the new general. What is she planning? Is this new kid a scout? Find out in Episode 8- Wind of Fury.

* * *


End file.
